Red eyes within lies
by fibla
Summary: Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Hitomi , what destiny will depart after the sealing ?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

****Konoha**

Konoha is the strongest village of the five great villages , he is located in the Land of Fire , he is considered the most powerful and influential of them all , the others lands are the land of Earth , the land of Lightning , the land of Water and the land of Wind.

Each represents one of the five elements (earth , fire , lighningt and wind) ruled by a feudal lord.

The hidden villages are ruled by a Kage as their leader , the currently Hokage of the leaf goes by the name of Namikaze Minato , the fourth Hokage , he was the sensei of Kakashi Hatake , Obito Uchiha and Inuzuka Rin. Minato's talent as a ninja was a rarity in Konoha, such that he is referred to as the greatest shinobi the village has ever produced. During the Third Ninja World War, flee-on-sight orders were given to enemy ninja by their superiors due to Minato's ability to kill a large number of them instantaneously. This is a result of his _**Hiraishin no Jutsu ( Flying Thunder God Technique )**_ which allowed him to teleport anywhere without notice by the use of a special seal. He also created the _**Rasengan**_.

Our leader was in his compound talking with his wife Uchiha Hitomi , Uchiha are the wielders of the a doujutsu called sharingan , an eye technique witch most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses.

Anyways Uchiha Hitomi is the sister of Uchiha Mitoko , wife of the clan head of the Uchiha's called Uchiha Fugaku and mother of Uchiha Itachi a genius of Konoha and Uchiha Sasuke.

Minato and Hitomi secretly wed because of the enemies that the he made , especially during the war with Iwa , he didn't want to take chances with his pregnant wife , yes he was pregnant with his child.

The Yondaime have planned to announce his marriage and his wife went she gave birth to his son or daughter. The only ones who knew the truth were the sannins , Jiraiya the toad sannin and Tsunade the slug sannin along with his apprentice Shizune , those two were his father and mother though Tsunade gave Minato to adoption when he was born because she was too young to raise a child and Jiraiya was one night stand , later they found that he was their son , Minato forgave them and we like a family though Jiraiya and Tsunade were separated. Also Tsunade was like a mother to Hitomi.

Kakashi , Yondaime prized student also knew , and the last one Sarutobi the retired Sandaime Hokage.

"How's the baby" teased Minato slapping slowly her wife stomach.

Hitomi grabbed his hand and squeezing it hard "You asked me that question about 20 times , honey" growled his wife.

Minato faked pain and tears while pouting "I just was worried about you" said sadly

then Hitomi burst into laughs and replied "Your such a child" while embracing him.

"But you liked isn't?" returning the hug , his wife smiled and kissed him.

Tsunade just arrived from the hospital and saw the two making out on the couch "Get a room" joked her , the two of them immediately gulped in fear and broke the hug among other things making the slug sannin laugh. The three of them sat there a began to talk while eating something.

Later Hitomi returned to the Uchiha district , hiding her pregnancy with a high genjutsu that Tsunade taugh her. She arrived at her house , she was currently alone there , her parents die , his sister Mitoko offered her to live with her family but she declined , they have good relationship , their were well know ANBU years ago , but know they were retired.

She turned her head when she noticed someone behind her to find her sister smiling "So how was today Minato?" said an smiling Mitoko , Hitomi sighed as she invited her to come inside.

But the good days always come to the end…

* * *

**2 month later**

The greastest bijuu , the lord of the hell called Kyuby , a giant fox with nine tails was ravaging and killing along the land of fire and his current target was Konoha.

Minato was trying to find a way to stop the monster , sealing the fox into a newborn baby , so he carried with that plan , he told Sarutobi and his wife what he was going to do , neither to say that Hitomi was extremely pissed with him , he was going to loose his husband but he was going to sacrifice his child as well.

* * *

**The day of the sealing**

"Don't falter! We cannot let this monster enter our village! Hold it off until the Yondaime arrive!"

Shurikens and kunai knives rained on a monstrous, nine-tailed fox. The crimson, cat-like iris narrowed and the demon roared, ferociously proceeding to rip apart a team of jounin shinobi whom were daring enough to stand in its way.

The demon bared its fangs, a fireball forming in its mouth. The dark forest flashed crimson, blood-red flames licking the trees, a forbidding imitation of hell.

Screams of dying shinobis sliced through the night.

* * *

The Yondaime was pacing in his office. It wasn't that he couldn't hear the cries of the frightened young children or the jounins barking commands of evacuation. It wasn't that he didn't notice the surrounding forest of his village going up in flames either. He watched through the broad glass windows of his office, gritting his teeth as he saw the thicket of smoke obscuring the battle. His colleagues and friends were there. His _only_ living student was probably at the battle too. Yondaime clenched his fists with indecision. He knew that he have to do something. During all of the years in his life, especially in the Great Shinobi Wars, he had witnessed many shinobis die. Many he had slaughtered with his own hands. Others were people whom he knew and grew up with that the cycle of wars had cruelly stolen away. Among the dead was one of his students, Uchiha Obito. His other student, Inuzuka Rin, had been missing since Obito's death and he did not want his genius student, Hatake Kakashi, to die.

The Council of Elders stated many times that shinobis were only tools of war and nothing more. He, as a Hokage, should know that best. After all, weren't the kages supposed to be the best of the best, godly, compared to the other shinobis? Yet here was one of the legendary youma, wreaking havoc in his village and he can do nothing at all to help his subjects.

Tonight his wife would give birth to his unborn son. Tonight he would do something no man who calls himself a father would ever do or think of doing.

He was waiting to Sarutobi to arrive to his office

"Minato!" The door to Yondaime's office flew open and the old man burst in , holding an azure bundle in his arms "Here's your son" said as he gave it to him. The old man gently laid the child in Yondaime's arms. The child was crying now, frightened by the bright lights in the office. Yondaime cradled the newborn, gently stroking the dark yellow hair . Sky blue eyes met black eyes . The child instantly stopped crying and smiled. Yondaime smiled too. His mother was also in the boy.

Then Minato looked at Sarutobi "How's Hitomi?" , Sarutobi looked at the ground in pain "I'm sorry she died after giving birth to your son .

Yondaime froze . Hitomi dead '_Why is there so much death tonight?' _though Minato

"What is his name?" asked Sarutobi then the Yondaime replied "Hitomi wanted to keep in secret at the last moment , his name is Naruto" , Sarutobi looked at him in surprise "Ramen?" asked the old man , Minato sweatdropped "More like the Maelstrom" , Sandaime laughed at Minato antics.

"Minato, are you really going to use _that_ seal?" The old man question snapped him back to reality. Yondaime's eyes narrowed and slowly he nodded, confirming the other man's suspicions. There was no time for him to stay with his son. Now that he had the key to the demon's demise, he resolves to use it. Even if it is his own flesh and blood.

He nodded "I want my son to be treated like the hero he is said while leaving" said Minato then Sarutobi answered "It shall be done" then the Hokage replied "You will have to do the paperwork for me now" joked , Sarutobi sighed "Good luck"

"Brat, move out of the way!" An angered chuunin shouted at a gray haired boy whom refused to budge from the door. "Sensei! Sensei!" The child shouted. "What's a brat like you doing in the Hokage's building?" The peeved man demanded. "I told you already, _idiot_, I want to see my _sensei_, the Yondaime Hokage! Who are _you_ to talk anyways?" The boy retorted. The chuunin seemed to register that he was called an idiot by someone half his age. "You obnoxious brat!" A terribly aimed punch was blocked by a kick from the youth. The boy seemed ready to counterattack when a certain someone spoke out.

"Kakashi, pray, _what_ in the world are you doing?" Yondaime raised a golden eyebrow at the youth. He was at the top of the stairs, a look of concern on his face. "Hokage-sama, this insolent boy just barged into the building!" The chuunin hastily explained. "You are dismissed, Daisuke." Yondaime smiled. "But!" "I can't really say pleasant night with so many dead but anyways good night." The smile was more dangerous now and Daisuke knew better than to argue further. Muttering darkly, the man marched out of the doors but not before shooting the gray haired boy a death glare that would even give the Uchihas a run for their money.

Yondaime sighed. It seemed that Kakashi still didn't get along with the older shinobis that worked in his building. Maybe he never would. However, he was glad that the boy was safe. With a hint of dark humor, he imagined the other jounins lying to the boy that it was his duty to guard the innermost sections of the village and somehow tricked him back here. But there was no time for trivial matters now, he had to hurry.

Yondaime made for the door but Kakashi blocked it. "Sensei, you can't go!" Yondaime gave a curious expression to Kakashi. After all, he usually obeyed orders. "Why not, Kakashi?" "You'll just get yourself killed! All the other jounins say they can't hold off the demon fox for much longer!" "All the more reason to go help them." "Sensei, then I'll stop you with all I got!" "Oh?" Yondaime's voice was soft and dangerous. In a blur of motion, too quick for the naked eye, Yondaime moved behind Kakashi. The boy only had enough time to widen his eyes when Yondaime knocked him unconscious. After laying the boy on a lobby couch, Yondaime walked out the double doors, pausing for a moment's length. He looked back. "Forgive me, Kakashi." Crimson, white flamed robes fluttered and melted into the darkness of the night, marking the departure of the Yondaime Hokage.

Almost as if the boy had heard him, a single tear slowly trickled down Kakashi's right cheek.

* * *

Once outside, Yondaime stared for a brief moment at the sky. _It seems fortune is against us. The sky is already preparing its lament._ Although the atmosphere still seemed calm, the wind stirred with a fierce, growing power. He held his left thumb to his mouth and bit until a trickle of blood dripped down from his finger. _Boar, dog, bird, monkey, and sheep._ He knew them by heart for it was one of his favorite techniques bestowed upon him by Jiraiya. With a small smile, Yondaime wiped the blood across his right palm and slammed his partially gloved hand upon the ground, seals spreading from his hand. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!**

A huge frog smoking a pipe appeared on what was previously ground beneath his feet. **Nani, Minato? What's with you summoning me at this time of the night?** demanded the frog. "I apologize, Gamabunta but this is an emergency. It would not matter for this will be our final meeting." Yondaime's voice was soft as he whispered _our final meeting_. _What's this kid talking about and what's with the newborn child?_ Gamabunta thought to himself. **What's the **_**emergency**_** anyways?** "I want you to take me to the westernmost gates, where the damage is most severe. If you do not help there no longer will be a Hidden Leaf Village." Gamabunta shifted his head. His yellow eyes narrowed. **Minato, you do know that this is a bijuu demon and that it cannot die? Even I cannot hold out against the demon Kyuubi, if it attacks me with all its power. It's an entity completely created of chakra. You can bleed and die but the Kyuubi is not made of flesh. You want me to fight something like that?** sniffed Gamabunta. "It will be enough if you can get me close to it. I will take care of the rest." **Very well.**

Gamabunta crouched and made several giant leaps towards the shinobis holding the monstrous fox back.

"Dammit! We can't hold on for much longer." A scene of total chaos graced the grounds only a hundred feet from Konoha's gates. Bodies of brutally murdered shinobis were strewn here and there on the grounds. The demon fox sneered at the panting jounins, the last standing groups, who also were out of chakra. "Incoming!" yelled a jounin. Another fireball exploded on the ground the jounins stood only a few moments before. They managed to escape by scampering onto the remaining trees that weren't on fire. The demon jumped into the air and opened its mouth, preparing yet another fire element attack.

"We'll all die if Yondaime-sama takes any longer!" A kunoichi shouted. "Well, that will just have to be a sacrifice we have to make, won't it?" Her dark haired companion, an Uchiha, grinned at her.

The Kyuubi swung its tails, decimating the village gates. The outer portions of the village were completely engulfed in flames.

"Hold it, Kyuubi!" A new voice rang out in the night. The jounins frozed, barely daring to hope. The Yondaime Hokage, in all his glory, was riding on top of the frog boss Gamabunta's head, cloaked in his red and white flamed battle robes. The standing shinobis cheered as their leader proudly faced off against the demon fox. "We're saved!" They shouted with joy. **Yet another has come to die.** Kyuubi sneered, holding nothing but contempt for the human. "I won't let you enter this village! I'll protect this village with my life!" Kyuubi responded by sending another storm of fire, Gamabunta dodging only the second before.

"Now, Bunta!" The huge frog leaped to the fox's right side, dodging a torrent of flames which scorched a portion of the forest the Shodaime himself had grown. Yondaime winced. If the founding Hokage was still alive he, the Yondaime, would've been a very miserable man. But he did not have time to worry about the Shodaime's trees. If Konoha survives, future generations can always grow it back. Yondaime, being as distracted as he was, did not notice several of Shodaime's trees flying at them. The fox had uprooted at least a good quarter of the forest with its many tails. Gamabunta countered with a ball of water strengthened with molded chakra. The two attacks collided and a fine mist spread over the battlefield. Yondaime gave the signal and the frog boss took advantage of the distraction, tackling the fox from its blind side.

Gamabunta latched himself onto the fox, desperately trying to avoid falling off. **Minato, you know very well that I don't have any claws or fangs to hold on for much longer.** The frog boss grumbled as he struggled to keep his hold on the flailing fox's back. But the frog boss did not have to say anything more. The Yondaime had already removed the blankets from the baby and was forming frantic hand seals. _Oh? So now even he resorts to that technique. To use the child as a sacrifice, humans are so interesting._ Gamabunta mused to himself. _How unfortunate. He could've been even greater._

Yondaime suddenly stopped before making the final hand seals. He held the baby close and spoke aloud. "Bunta, this child is my son and is called Naruto , he will be the new hero and protector of Konoha." Bunta opened his mouth to make a retort but closed it when he realized that was the teenage Hokage's final wish, no, his final will.

Yondaime gazed sorrowfully into his son's eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. I won't be able to watch over you. Please, don't hate me for this." Yondaime closed his eyes. _I wish farewell didn't have to be so bittersweet._

**Master seal: Shiki Fuujin! **A ghostly spectacle of the death god appeared behind Yondaime. The shinobis watching the battle couldn't see the shinigami but Yondaime felt the cold hands grip his soul. The fox gave a terrible roar that shook the very foundations of Konoha.

Light engulfed the battlefield.

Sarutobi grabbed the child , he looked at him and he froze "The sharingan" stuttered , red eyes with 1 comma on each eye were glancing 'It seems sealing the Kyuby in it make him awaken his doujutsu , this is bad , if our enemies know they will try to kill him or kidnap him , and if the council knew his heritage they will want to make transform him in a human weapon , I will have to seal it' as he rushed to the office.

* * *

Tsunade and Mitoko were trying to find the Sandaime , they were broke when they found that Hitomi was dead. They decided to go the office.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

Sarutobi placed at high level seal , blocking the sharingan , Naruto appearance changed , now his hair was yellow bright and have blue eyes like his father . Also the Sandaime noticed had 3 whiskers marks on each cheek.

Then Danzo , Homura and Koharu barged into the office , Sarutobi sighed knowing what will has coming,

Tsunade and Mitoko arrived at the office to hear "NO YONDAIME LAST WISH WAS TO THREAT THIS CHILD AS THE HERO HE IS"

The two womans fell a pang on their heard 'Minato dead' though? They barged into the room , "Sarutobi-sensei where's Hitomi child?"asked Tsunade , the 3 councilors looked at her strangely , Sandaime froze "I'm sorry he died" lied , Tsunade and Mitoko began to sob.

"And Minato?" asked Tsunade within sobs , Sarutobi looked down "He sacrificed himself sealing the Kyuby into this child , he named him Uzumaki Naruto , he last wish was to treat Naruto as the hero of leaf" .

Tsunade burst into tears as well as Mitoko , they nodded and left ( later Mitoko found that his husband died in the attack too )

"Mitoko I'm leaving Konoha , I lost too many people , now that my grandson is dead too , it's too painful , I promise I visit sometimes" said Tsunade with a few tears.

Mitoko sobbing as well nodded and hugged her.

* * *

**2 days later**

Hokage-sama!"

"I will not kill the child and that is the end of this discussion!" Sarutobi slammed his fists into the table in front of him, face venting with anger. "Hokage-sama, that child is the container of the demon fox! How will you know that he won't turn on us?" Reasoned Hyuuga Hiashi. "Hiashi! I would've expected a sensible adult like you to understand. He's a child, a _newborn_ and you and the rest of the Council support his execution?!" Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a deep breath to calm down. His voice was surprisingly calm as he spoke again. "I'm disappointed. What happened to the kind people of Konoha who look to each other as their own family?" Silence. No one dared to answer.

"I will like to raise him as the ultimate weapon of Konaha" said Danzo then Sarutobi glared at him "I told you that Naruto will live like a normal person" then members of the civilian council began to protest .

Mitoko slammed his hand on the the table pissed off as he activate his fully matured Sharingan making gasp the whole room "This is a normal child not a demon , I lost my husband on the attack , it's not the child fault , I trust the Yondaime with my life , if his last wish was to treat Naruto as hero , so it will be". Clan heads like the Yamanakas , Naras and Akimichis as long as the Inuzuka and the Aburame nodded their head in agreement , there were more protest from other people until Sarutobi got enough.

"I, as the Sandaime Hokage, shall hereby decree that anyone from this day forth to speak of nor even mention the Kyuubi no Kitsune shall face imprisonment and immediate execution." "Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi raised a hand. Silence once again fell in the room. They had to oblige, willingly or not, for contradicting a decree of the Hokage is considered high crimes and treason against the village of Konoha. Sarutobi sighed. The boy will have a harsh childhood.

"Then this meeting is over. Dismissed." They left , he went to Naruto and said "I'm sorry Naruto , i did all i could , you will have a hard childhood until you the seal will banish.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**So how was it ?**

**Review , review , review**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction. 

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

Itachi is good in this story as well the Uchiha clan except for one kukuku

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Konoha**

_6 years had gone in Konoha , 3 years that Naruto left the orphanage because of the hate of what he holds , Sandaime gave him an small apartment. Danzo was executed when he tried to kidnap Naruto , Sandaime caught him in the act and the corpse was never found._

_The villagers looked at him with hate , whispers and glares all the day , the clan heads that honoured the Yondaime last wish make sure that the child will no suffer beatings from the villagers. Mitoko cared about him , she sense some sort of connection with him (I'm evil). So Naruto spend was with her sometimes , she gave him food and he made friends with Itachi and Sasuke._

_When he was 5 years old he entered the academy , he made friends with the childs of the clan heads , Ino , Shikamaru , Chouji , Kiba. _

_Iruka the teacher sympathise with the child , he was an orphan too , but Naruto was hated by the villagers._

* * *

**The day of truth**

Today was Naruto's birthday , this day Itachi and Kakashi make sure to watch Naruto if the villagers tried to do something foolish.

After the class Naruto left the academy with Ino to go to Mitoko place , he bought a gift for her , Ino helped him to choose a lily (flower) wrapped in decorative paper with note that says 'for Mitoko'.

"I'm going to get groceries that my mother asked me to buy" said Sasuke while waving then Naruto "I'll go with Ino to your mother place to give her the gift" replied , both nodded and left.

Naruto and Ino walked around the town , the villagers gave Naruto a few glares but little a little , the villagers were understanding that he was not a demon.

The pair arrived at the Uchiha district , the place was dark , they saw blood and corpses and gasped , Naruto quickly snapped out of the shock fearing for Mitoko and turned his head to Ino.

"Ino go run to your father and tell he what happened here , and the Hokage too" said Naruto as he walked in.

"Your not going Naruto" said Ino grabbing him from the shoulder , then Naruto grabbed her hand "Do as I say , I can't let someone bad happed to Mitoko-chan".

Ino slowly nodded and said "Don't die Naruto" as she rushed in to her house.

When Ino left Naruto began to run to Mitoko house "Please be okay Mitoko" said

Ino arrived at her house , she was sweating and exhausted , his father saw her "Ino what's the rush I though you were going with Naruto to give the gift to Mitoko" then Ino rushed to him and grabbed him as she began to explain what happened back then with tears.

Inoichi , his father palled with fear "Listen Ino stay here and don't move I'm going to alert the Hokage and help Naruto" , she nodded and Inoichi puffed.

* * *

In the Uchiha district Naruto as he was running heard a women screaming , "Go away Itachi" , he froze and began to run fast.

* * *

**Hokage office**

Kakashi , Itachi ( he was on a mission but he arrived fast than expected (I'm evil)) and surprising Tsunade with Shizune were there "So Sarutobi-sensei how's Naruto" , the Sandaime looked at her , "Well he have friends , Mitoko take care of him sometimes , that reminds me" looking at Kakashi and Itachi "You have to go to watch him , I don't want that some stupid villager harm him in his birthday" .

"Today is Naruto's birthday?" asked Tsunade in shock , he nodded.

Then when their about to leave when Inoichi barged into the office

Sandaime raised an eyebrow "Inoichi what's with the rush?" asked then Inoichi replied "Hokage-sama.." as he explained what his daughter told him , all stared at him in shock , "Foolish Naruto" growled Sandaime "We're leaving now" finished "I'm coming too" say Tsunade.

All rushed to Uchiha district

* * *

**Uchiha district**

Naruto saw Mitoko on her knees in a corner , he saw Itachi on his Anbu gear with his kodachi in his hand. Our blond hero jumped in front Mitoko.

Mitoko saw the blond and gasped "Naruto? What are you doing here run" yelled the woman.

Naruto shocked his head , Itachi looked at him 'They Kyuby brat? What is he doing here , let's have some fun'

Itachi punched him in the face , making blood fall from his nose but Naruto didn't move

"Though brat" said with an smirk.

"Please Naruto don't worry about me , run , Itachi why are you doing this , Naruto was your friend" said Mitoko with tears.

Then much to the shock of two Naruto spoke "He's not Itachi , he smell likes snakes and Itachi never called me brat" , Itachi froze and kicked him the ribs sending him crashing to the wall to Mitoko side , Mitoko was trying to check him then she looked at Itachi.

"Who are you?" asked with anger Mitoko , then Itachi smirked and with his other hand grabbed his face and pulled out his skin revealing he's real face.

Mitoko stared in shock and anger "OROCHIMARU" yelled "Yes , and now your going to die" moving his kodachi.

Naruto slowly began to slip into unconsciousness while yelling inside his mind 'NO NO NO I DON'T WANT MITOKO TO DIE'

* * *

Sandaime , Itachi , Kakashi , Inoichi , Tsunade and Shizune appeared in inside the Uchiha district , they saw Sasuke staring at the corpses. 

"Sasuke what are you doing here" asked Itachi "What happened here aniki?" asked Sasuke ,"where's Naruto ?" continued then Itachi "We don't know stay close to me" replied

Then all they heard Mitoko voice yelling "OROCHIMARU" , they all froze , but Sandaime and Tsunade growled in anger "Let's go" ordered Sarutobi as they rushed were the voice was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

As Naruto slowly came back into consciousness, he saw that he was laying flat in what eerily looked like a sewer. Raising himself up in the knee deep sewage water that he had previously laid in, Naruto began to look around with a confused expression on his face. However, his musing suddenly stopped, when he sensed an ridiculously strong chakra signature down the twists and turns of the sewage system.

Following the nearly infinite paths of the labyrinth, Naruto soon found himself in front of a pair of large wrought iron cell door that had a slip of paper with the kanji of 'seal' in the center, where the two doors met. Feeling the immense chakra source from before, Naruto tried seeing into the pitch blackness of the cage, only to see nothing.

Waiting for a full five minutes, Naruto began to turn around to begin looking for a way out, when a loud, booming and demonic voice call out to him. **"Hold it there, Kit, I wish to speak to you."**

Turning back around, Naruto was immediately frozen in fear. Staring back at him through the cell doors was a giant fox with large, unblinking crimson eyes and a Cheshire grin of razor sharp teeth. Now, it was not really hard to figure out who this creature was considering the circumstances, it was only that Naruto was completely shocked. "H-H-H-How… is it… p-p-possible? Y-y-you're d-d-dead!" Naruto stuttered, not believing his eyes.

"**Ah, so you know who I am, good boy. And here I thought that I would have to explain it to you"** the Kyubi chuckled at his bumbling host, **"But that is not so, no demon is capable of being killed. So, your foolish Yondaime settled for sealing it with in a new born baby… You."**

Falling over at this revelation, Naruto began to weep, no longer scared of the Kyubi. "So, I really am a Demon! They were all right, I have no right to live!" Naruto cried out, only angering the demon fox. It was one thing for those despicable ningen to believe that, he wouldn't have his host believing that too.

"**Don't say that, Kit! They have no right to say that! You are merely my jailer," **The Kyubi nearly shouted at the young child, **"But now, to the matter at hand. We will deal with the other stuff later, Kit. It is time that you unlock your true potential."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the better of him in this instant. It was not often that anybody offered to make him stronger.

"**I mean, it is time that you unlock your 2 hidden Kekkei Genkai; suppressed since your birth with a special seal."** Kyubi stated in a way to serious voice, **"That is of course, unless you wish for the Uchiha to die."**

He snapped , and nodded "Okay furball let's do this," Naruto said in a voice eerily calm for his normal self, "What do I have to do?"

"**Glad you see the truth, Kit. You don't have to do anything, however, this is going to hurt like a bitch, so just bear with me for a bit, OK? And don't call me furball"**

However, before he could respond, Naruto became enveloped with the Kyubi's signature red chakra as it poured underneath the cage. Letting out an ear-splitting scream, Naruto, was racked with excruciating pain; twenty times what he had ever experienced with the villagers. It seemed to go on for ages, and yet it suddenly stopped the same way it began. Falling to the floor, Naruto slipped into unconsciousness again. As he slept once again, he heard the kyubi's last cryptic message.

"**Until we meet again, my host… don't go and get yourself killed."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Real world**

Orochimaru moved his hand to stab Mitoko with the kodachi but there was a blinding flash of crimson that blinded him along with the woman . He stopped when he noticed that he stabbed her.

When the flash disappeared Mitoko and Orochimaru stared in shock , Naruto got in front of the kodachi and got stabbed in the chest piercing all the way to his back.

"NARUTO" yelled Mitoko with tears in his eyes

Orochimaru watched in shock at the new Naruto , he had grown 2 inches , his hair Instead of the incessantly bright golden blonde locks that had once rested as a mop might on a stick…bad analogy…his hair was…darker…bordering on dark yellow, but not quite reaching it. It was certainly darker…and longer…and unruly…

But that froze Orochimaru was that instead of his blue eyes , he have red eyes with 1 coma on each eye "Sharingan" said in awe "What?" stuttered Mitoko .

Sandaime and the others appear to watch the scene in shock and horror

"**Brat gather chakra in your hands and slam them in the ground" **said Kyuby

Orochimaru was too much in shock that he release his hand from the sword , Naruto did as he told then a big branch appeared from the ground striking the freak in the chest sending him flying to the opposite site.

'Mokuton' stuttered all the people who knew.

'The bastard lied , he told me that the child died' though Mitoko in anger

Sarutobi quickly make hand seals and yelled **"****Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)"** and a dragon made of fire spout from his mouth to the snake freak.

It hit him , and burned him , when the fire disappeared he burned the disguise and all looked in shock at him "Orochimaru" growled Tsunade and Sarutobi.

Orochimaru smirked looking at Naruto who was in Mitoko arms "Who would guess that the fox brat had the Sharingan" all froze at that "and the Mokuton , things are getting interesting , until we meet again my friends" as he left in puddle of mud.

The people rushed to Mitoko and Naruto , first they stared at the Sharingan in Naruto eyes , Sandaime froze , Mitoko saw Tsunade "Tsunade heal him" said , as Tsunade began to pull out the sword and heal him with a medical jutsu.

Naruto coughed blood making them all worried "The furball did , he said that if I wanted to save her , I have to get rid of special seal that was holding the two bloodlines" while coughing blood , they all froze "Don't talk Naruto" said Mitoko while grabbing him meanwhile Tsunade was healing him , Naruto deactivate the Sharingan revealing his black eyes making the crow gasp and fall unconscious.

Then Tsunade , Mitoko and Kakashi glared at Sarutobi who looked sadly

"You bastard you told us that Minato and Hitomi child died" growled Mitoko.

Inoichi , Itachi and Sasuke though at the same time 'He's the Yondaime son? And his mother is Mitoko sister? Why we wasn't told'

"I left Konoha because I though he died , I could have stayed with him or taking with me" growled Tsunade this time then Kakashi "I was supposed to be his godfather" replied.

Sarutobi sighed "Listen now is not the time for this , I'll tell you after why I did that"

The three just glared at them , Sarutobi turned to Itachi "Gather the Anbu to find if Orochimaru left already and to clean this mess"

Sasuke approached to Mitoko , his mother saw him and hugged him "Oh Sasuke I'm so glad your okay" with a tear "Is Naruto okay?" asked the little Uchiha.

"I think so" said his mother with an smile "So Naruto is family?" asked Sasuke with an smiled "Yes he's your cousin and my nephew" , all hear that.

Tsunade finished healing her grandson "He's unconscious but she's alright now" , 'the bastard old man he's going to pay for not telling that he was alive' , then Mitoko noticed someone in the floor with a paper 'For Mitoko write on it' , "what is this?" asked the woman.

Sasuke noticed "That's the gift Naruto bought for you , he was going to gave it to you today" exclaimed , then Mitoko opened and gasped at the flower , she opened the letter and read 'for taking care of me' , a few tears ran down her cheeks and kissed Naruto in t his forehead whispering 'Thank you' , all smiled at that.

* * *

After a few hours , the anbu cleaned all the mess , the news about Orochimaru killing the Uchihas took hard , but the most impressive thing is that Naruto saved Mitoko from death.

* * *

Later at the tower , Itachi , Inoichi , Tsunade , Shizune , Kakashi and Naruto now awake and slightly nervous stood in the office in front . 

"What a mess you caused Naruto" said the Hokage with a sighed then Naruto stuttered

" Did I do something wrong?" , Mitoko immediately hugged him "No , you saved my life , you did good , I'm proud of you" while she and the others glared at the Sandaime who stepped back.

Sandaime took a box from his desk "Take this Naruto , this is for you , this was supposed to happen when you made genin" , the others continued to glare at him while Naruto took the box and slowly opened , then Naruto noticed that it was mostly full of scrolls. He noticed that something was under the scrolls but he couldn't see what it was, and he also noticed some oddly designed three-tipped kunai. On top of the scrolls was a letter addressed to him, he opened the letter and slowly read it:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter then it has decided that it is time for you to know about me. But before we get to that I must tell you that as soon as I am finished writing you this letter I am taking you to battle with me and I will defeat the Kyuubi by sealing him inside of you. I am sorry my son but this was the only thing that could be done to defeat the Kyuubi. And a newborn infant is the only thing strong enough to contain the Kyuubi._

_If you haven't yet come to this conclusion, my name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and you Naruto are my son. If you are upset because this was kept from you than I am sorry but it was necessary to protect you. Because my part in the war I have earned the hatred of the entire nation of Iwa. If it was public knowledge that you were my son than it is quite possible that you would not be alive to read this letter today. Your mother was Uchiha Hitomi , and lovely woman , that loved you with all her heart , being half Uchiha it makes a probability that you get the Sharingan , the Uchiha doujutsu , also , being my mother the granddaughter of the Shodaime , you could get the Mokuton bloodline._

_So until you are strong enough to protect yourself and those precious to you, it must be kept secret. I wanted you to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, but demon vessels are always looked upon with hatred, so that might not have happened. Either way son you are a hero, everyday you are alive you keep the Kyuubi from destroying your home._

_If you didn't already know this your father was quite the shinobi, and it is my dream to have you one day surpass me. Inside this box are scrolls containing many of my techniques. There are also some of the kunai to perform my greatest technique The Hiraishin. That technique was what earned me the name Konoha's Yellow Flash. The actual scroll for this technique I have left with one of my toad summons, Jiraiya will let you have it when he thinks you're ready for it._

_I left scrolls with a lot of jutsus that I want you to learn_

_Take everything I have left you and surpass me one day my son. Remember that I will always love you and your mother Naruto. Well…I'm off to seal the Kyuubi, become a good man and make me proud._

_Your loving father,_

_Namikaze Minato_

It was almost too much for him to take in, he was the son of the Fourth Hokage and Uchiha Hitome , he was sobbing as he read the letter , Tsunade and Mitoko embraced him to calm him down.

"Now we would like to know why we weren't told" growled Tsunade , Mitoko and Kakashi

"What , you mean I have family left?" asked Naruto in surprise at Sarutobi , he sighed and pointing at the people "Tsunade is your grandmother , Kakashi is your godfather , Mitoko is you aunt and Itachi and Sasuke are your cousins".

Naruto shed a few tears "Why didn't they know" asked while the three were pissed at the Sandaime.

"I'm coming into that , you see Naruto , your mother died giving birth to you , when you father sealed the Kyuby in you , that forced the awakening of your Sharingan" they all gasped at that "Yes , you awakened your doujutsu when you were 3 hours old , when I grabbed you , people asked who were you and I told them about the sealing and the Yondaime last wish and they wanted to kill you"

Sandaime took a deep breath before continue "As in the letter says, your father was feared , especially in Iwa , if they knew that Yondaime son was alive plus he have the Sharingan they will try to kill you or kidnap you"

"That doesn't matter you could have told me and he could lived with me or with Tsunade , not that in the orphanage or alone in his house" said Mitoko , Sandaime sighed.

"I though of that , but you barged into my room just went Danzo and friends were there" replied the Sandaime , Mitoko and Tsunade gasped "And what did you do asking for Hitomi child , I had to lie , what would had happened if they knew that the Kyuby vessel was an Uchiha , they will try to train him to become a human weapon , in fact Danzo didn't know and he tried" finished

"What?" yelled the room "You mean Danzo kidnapped Naruto" asked a furious Tsunade , Naruto was busy reading the scrolls.

"Yes he tried to kidnap him , lucky for us , I was there when that happened and for attempting to kidnap him and some other things that Danzo died , I make him executed" said Sarutobi "So in the council I had to lie too , until Naruto was old enough , even Hiashi that he was a friend of the Yondaime wanted to kill him , gladly the other clans head honoured the last wish"

They all looked at Naruto who was reading and sweatdropped , Mitoko slapped him in the head "What" yelled Naruto "Listen to the Hokage , you're being rude" .

"Yeah I heard all that , he did what he have to do to keep me alive , and my father sealed the furball in me" they all looked shocked , Naruto calling the feared Kyuby furball "because as a Hokage he couldn't ask to another family to sacrifice another baby" replied Naruto

They all looked at the wise words of Naruto and smiled proudly then Sarutobi looked serious "So Naruto you meet the Kyuby" asked , he nodded, they all looked at him "When the Orochimaru guy kicked me to the wall , I think I lost conscious , then I got up and I was in a sewer , then I heard someone calling for me so I followed the voice and I found the furball in a cage"

They all stared at him "He told me that the Yondaime sealed him into me , I though I was a demon after that but he told me that I was only the jailer and not the demon , he told me about the special and that he was holding two bloodlines , then he said that if I wanted to save auntie Mitoko" Mitoko smiled at that "i have to get rid of the seal , I accepted and said that he was going to hurt like hell"

Sandaime was about to tell something but Naruto interrupted "Ah and he told me to don't call him furball" , massive sweatdrop .

"Yes I think it's not wise to call him that" said Sarutobi

There was a few silence in the room then then Tsunade interrupted "Jiraiya will be pissed too , he doesn't know he's alive".

"And what about the villagers , some shinobis know already what Naruto did , they will know about the sharingan and the mokuton , it's a matter of time that people found out" replied Mitoko.

"I'm sorry" said Naruto , then Mitoko grabbed hugged him "I told you it's not your fault , so don't apologize"

"Iwa will eventually know" said Kakashi , they all though for a moment , then Sarutobi looked at Tsunade , they stare at each other then the old man spoke "Tsunade" then the blonde woman interrupted "I think it's the better option , so you want me to take Naruto in a trip , find also Jiraiya and train him" , Sarutobi nodded then Mitoko grabbed Naruto fiercely "No I just found he's alive , I don't want him to leave" said the women.

"Naruto is in danger , he needs to train , even Orochimaru took interest in him" explained Sarutobi .

"Why don't you ask Naruto what he wants to do" asked Mitoko , they all looked at him .

"Well if I'm in danger that means I could put the others in danger so It will be better if I leave and become strong" they all looked proudly at him "so how many month will take the trip" asked Naruto.

Sandaime and Tsunade chuckled "Actually Naruto , you will come back when for the genin exams , in 6 years" said Sarutobi.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" yelled Naruto then he replied "okay" all sweatdropped.

Then someone opened the window , they all looked at Jiraiya in shock "I heard something interesting that happened when Orochimaru killed the Uchihas , care to share?"

"News travel fast" said Sandaime , then he pointed at Naruto "Jiraiya meet your grandson Naruto" , Jiraiya eyes widened , then he looked at Tsunade "Yes he's our grandson he lied for his protection , he's Minato and Hitomi son , he have the sharingan active since the sealing and he did Mokuton" , after that Jiraiya hugged him "Your alive , thanks kami" .

Naruto looked at Tsunade "Tsunade-bachan" a vein popped on her forehead and the other people chuckled "Who is it"asked Naruto , then Tsunade replied with an snort , "this your perverted grandfather , Jiraiya" , Jiraiya ignored the comment and began to make his dance introduction making the room sweat drop at the scene.

"Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto , "Brat don't call me that" growled the sannin , the whole room laughed at that.

They talked a little bit , "Well it's late and tomorrow you will leave Naruto , sadly your father compound was destroyed in the attack , your mother have a big house in the Uchiha district , you can live there" explained Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded , he looked at Mitoko "I know the location but you can live with us if you want" , Naruto hugged her "Thank you" , Mitoko ruffled his hair and smiled

"When you leave , we will have a council meeting regarding all this , you'll be Uchiha Naruto for now , it's dangerous to take your father's name"replied Sarutobi , then Naruto smiled "Okay old man" and they left.

Tsunade , Shizune and Jiraiya stood in the room with the Hokage , then suddenly the blonde woman punched the desk breaking it in a half , Sandaime looked at her in terror , then Tsunade smirked "This is for no telling me that he was alive".

"Have you found any new information?" asked Sandaime looking at Jiraiya , he nodded "There's an organization of S-class missing nins that has been recruiting members , their objective are the bijuus , i don't know what they want with them , i think their will be in move in 7 or 8 years" finished Jiraiya

"Great , just great more danger for Naruto" growled Tsunade

* * *

**Review , Review , Review**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

In this history there will not be Kumo attempt of kidnapping , so Hizashi will be alive ( Neji father ). Also there's no mangenkyo sharingan in this story

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**

* * *

**** CHAPTER 3****

* * *

****Konoha**

The day after the massacre left a bad taste on each people mouth , the villagers were sad at the news but not all were bad news , 3 Uchiha's were saved , and one of them the clan head by the suppose demon boy , not only that , the news told that actually he was an Uchiha as well.

* * *

Currently Naruto was sleeping in the Uchiha compound were Mitoko and his son's lives , Naruto heritage took a lot of them , Itachi and Sasuke were happy that Naruto was family and he saved their mother.

Mitoko entered the room to found her nephew sleeping , she smiled thinking about what happened yesterday or how he nearly died for her , she brough an Uchiha dress for him.

"Naruto wake up" while moving him a little "zzzZZzzzzZzzZzz" was his replied , Mitoko tried to wake him up , at the end she got pissed "NARUTO WAKE UP" yelled

"WHAT" yelled the dark blond , he got slapped in head "You idiot , Tsunade and Jiraiya will be in the gates waiting for you in ten minutes "Oh it's true" , he went to look for his orange jumpsuit and panicked.

Mitoko smirked "If your looking for your horrible orange dress , I'm happy to inform that I burned it" , Naruto look at her in horror "What I'm going to wear now , I can't leave in pyjamas" , Mitoko shocked his head and smiled "Here take this " as he gave him the dress , Naruto eyes widened and hugged her "Thank you" , "You're an Uchiha now , you can't wear that ugly color" replied Mitoko.

"Orange is not ugly" growled Naruto then Mitoko replied "Orange is ugly , ugly , ugly ,…." at the end both of them laughed , then suddenly she hugged him

"I'm going to miss you so much , don't do anything stupid and train hard" said Mitoko

"Of course auntie" replied Naruto hugging her.

He dressed himself , it was a black Uchiha dress , a black vest with sleeves near the elbows , with the Uchiha symbol on his back and a black ninja pants with black ninja boots as well.

Mitoko smiled at the sight " What a change , you will have trouble with fangirls when you return" , Naruto raised an eyebrow "What's a fangirl?" , 'Dense as always' though Mitoko with an smile "Girls that like you , like Ino" smirked then Naruto blushed

"Ino-chan doesn't like me" replied , then Mitoko laughed "Yeah , keep saying that" , Naruto just looked away.

He took the box and putted him the rucksack (a school bag) and took it , then Mitoko gave an scroll to Naruto and said "In this scroll it explains the Sharingan and how to train it" , "Thanks auntie Mitoko" replied Naruto with an smile , she just ruffled his hair.

"Well , go say goodbye to Itachi and Sasuke , their eating breakfast" explained Mitoko

He nodded "See you in 6 years , auntie" replied hugging there , she shed a few tears "Of course , have a nice trip" and he left the room leaving Mitoko there in her thoughts

Naruto went to say good bye to his cousins , their already knew that he will be leaving , it will be sad just now they found that Naruto was part of his family and he have to leave.

He entered the room , the two brothers stared at the new Naruto , then Itachi said

"I never though of you wearing another thing instead the ugly orange dress" smirked

"Not you too , Mitoko said the same" growled Naruto making the two chuckles "Anyways I came to say good bye their waiting for me at the gates" finished Naruto

"We know Naruto , don't do anything stupid" replied Itachi with an smirk , Naruto just growled

"Sasuke can you said good bye to our friends and told them the training trip" asked Naruto , he nodded , "Train hard because Itachi will train me and went you came back I will beat you" ordered Sasuke , Itachi just chuckled , Naruto just smiled an replied "Well see" , "Anyways good bye " finished our blond waving while leaving.

* * *

Naruto rushed to the gates and people gave him stares , but not the glares , just stared at him , after a while he arrived at the gates , Tsunade , Jiraiya and Shizune were waiting for him , "Tsunade-bachan , Ero-sennin" greeted Naruto.

"Don't call me that brat" replied duo "Let's start this amazing trip" smiled Naruto making the other chuckled , as they left , he turned to Shizune "Hello my name's Naruto but you know already , who are you?" then Shizune smiled and gave her hand "My name's Shizune I'm your grandmother apprentice"

"It's nice to meet Shizune-neechan , hope we can be friends" said as he shake her hand.

"I will like that Naruto-kun" replied the brunette making the sannins smile as they continue the trip.

* * *

**Two days later in Konoha**

**Council room**

Sandaime was in the meeting chamber with all of the village elders and clan leaders , there's was Hiashi , Tsume , Inoichi , Shikato , Chouza , Shibi , Haruno , Mitoko of their respectives clans and Homura and Koharu .

"I called you all here to discuss some news you sure all heard about the Uchiha massacre and Uzumaki Naruto" said Sarutobi.

Hiashi was always in the Hyuga complex so he didn't hear it , just that Orochimaru massacred the Uchihas

"What has done the demon boy now?" asked Hiashi , then all looked Mitoko with his sharingan active throw a kunai to him cutting a piece of hair from his hair .

"Next time you call my nephew demon boy , instead of your hair it will be your skin" growled Mitoko

After hearing that all looked shocked at her , excluding the ones who know already

"It's okay Mitoko , I think he already learned , as I was saying , first of all the only Uchihas alive are Mitoko and his sons , Itachi and Sasuke , as well as Naruto" finished , there were protest from the village elders.

"SILENCE" yelled the Sandaime

"A seal I placed to Naruto for his protection vanished when Naruto save Mitoko from Orochimaru" replied Sandaime , making the people of the council gasp.

"It was suppose to break when he reached his 12 birthday and he was hiding his heritage , Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato , the Yondaime and Uchiha Hitomi , Mitoko sister" , the whole room went silent , Hiashi had his jaws in the floor , Mitoko smirked at his reaction.

Some people give questioners stares then Inoichi spoke "It's true , I was there when Orochimaru was about to stab Mitoko with an sword , Naruto jumped in the middle and took the blow , Orochimaru stabbed him in the chest" massive gasp here then he continued "there was a bright blinding flash and when it disappeared , Naruto appearance changed , he was a bit taller , with a dark blond hair and the sharingan active" massive gasp here.

"Then Naruto slammed his hand on the floor and a big branch of wood appeared knocking down Orochimaru , after he escape , and Naruto deactivate his doujutsu and instead of blue eyes he had black eyes" finished the tale.

All the council stare at him '2 bloodlines?'

"You knew about this?" asked a pissed Hiashi to Mitoko ashamed of his actions towards the child.

Mitoko smirked "What? Ashamed that you wanted to kill your friend son?" joked the woman making Hiashi growl , "Well Hiashi , I didn't know , the only want who knew was the Sandaime , if had knew I or Tsunade will have raised him ,but unlike you I knew how to judge people"

Then Tsume looked at the Sandaime "I didn't know that the Minato was married , less had a child" , then the old man replied "The marriage was kept in secret as well as the pregnancy to keep their safe from his enemies like Iwa , the only ones who knew were Minato parents , Tsunade and Jiraiya , his student Kakaski , and his wife sister" finished Sarutobi.

Chouza decided to speak "But if we were told we could have protect him , and he will have grow up in family" , Sandaime looked sadly "You see , when Minato did the sealing , the overflow of chakra make Naruto activate his doujutsu" , they gasped here "yes he was 3 hours old when he activate the sharingan , people asked me with the child in the arms who was it , I told them the sealing and Yondaime last wish , and they wanted to kill him" now the village elders and Hiashi looked down in shame.

Then Sarutobi continued "I sealed his doujutsu in the office , I didn't know that he have mokuton as well , hiding his heritage for his father enemies was the primordial , we have a Yondaime , with the Sharingan and Mokuton plus the power of the Nine tails , people will try to kill or kidnap him and making him into a human weapon"

Shikato looked at him and replied "But why you didn't tell to Mitoko or Tsunade and keep in secret" , Sarutobi "I'm coming into that , when Tsunade and Mitoko barged into the office , Danzo was there and he wanted to make Naruto a human weapon , Tsunade and Mitoko asked for Hitomi child with Danzo in the room , so I had to lie , even Danzo didn't knew about the Sharingan , he tried to kidnap him resulting to his execution".

There was a few silence now

"And for your information if some stupid people still hate or fear Naruto let me explain how the bloodline Mokuton works . Mokuton was a bloodline limit unique to the Shodaime… it gave him the ability to manipulate both earth and water elements to such a degree that he was able to create trees… pretty much all of Konoha was created due to the Mokuton…. It also has a second and rather unique ability… that is the ability to control and suppress any kind of demonic chakra… in order words , Naruto now has the ability to completely control the Kyuubi, that doesn't mean though, that he can control its powers, but what it is for sure is that thanks to the Mokuton, there is no way that the Kyuubi can take control over Naruto. With training is guaranteed that Naruto will be able to control all of the Kyuubi's chakra." finished the Hokage

All looked at them in shock.

"Naruto will take the Uchiha name for his protection" said the old man "the village will eventually knew about all that so I suggest to try to keep it quiet that he's Minato's son".

"Where's Naruto now?" asked Tsume .

"Tsunade and Jiraiya took him with my approval into a 6 years training trip until the genin exams for his protection , I don't want to take any chances , event Orochimaru went he saw what Naruto did was interested on him"

They talked a little bit concerning other matters and Sarutobi dismissed the meeting.

* * *

**Far away from Konoha**

Naruto and the others were walking to his next destination , then our blond remembered the scroll that Mitoko gave him , he pulled it out and began to read.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "What are you reading Naru-chan?" , (yes Tsunade began to call him that , he didn't mind ) , "Well Mitoko gave him this scroll that explains the sharingan and how to train with it" replied the blond

"Why don't you read us so I can help you" asked Tsunade , Naruto nodded with an smile.

"The Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) is a special type of eye that naturally appears in some of the members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan allows the user a number of abilities and is a dojutsu (pupil technique). One of the things Sharingan can do is that it can percieve and copy ninjutsu (ninja techniques), genjutsu (illusionary techniques), and taijutsu (hand-to-hand techniques) with perfect accuracy and allow the user to use the techniques, as long as they have the necessary resources (like chakra) to do so. Second, it is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. Third, it can see through genjutsu, the level of which is possibly dependent on the user's skill. Fourth, it has the ability to predict an opponent's movement as well as allowing sight of fast moving objects with great clarity.

In order to copy a jutsu, one has to have the physical ability to perform the technique. For example, they have to have the needed amount of chakra, stamina, agility, and/or strength in order to perform said technique. In addition to physical skill, the Sharingan cannot copy any other bloodline abilities or summon a creature the user has not made a contract with because the user of the sharingan has to have the same blood of the other summoning user.

The Sharingan does not automatically appear from birth in a user; instead, it will usually appear when the user is in a life threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan will save the user. After this first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time he or she pleases.

_Sharingan with 1 Tomoe_  
This is type of Sharingan has 1 tomoe. It allows the user to perceive motions.

_Sharingan with 2 Tomoe_  
This is type of Sharingan has 2 tomoe. It allows the user to perceive motions as well as be able to copy the motions perceived.

_Sharingan with 3 Tomoe_  
This is type of Sharingan has 3 tomoe. It allows the user to perceive motions, copy the motions perceived, and predict motions.

"Your sharingan is the first one Naru-chan" replied Tsunade . Naruto could only stare in awe at what he read "It's a powerful doujutsu" said the blond , "Indeed it is , with two tomoes you can copy jutsus , it's a feared and respected bloodline" replied his grandmother , Naruto continued to read the part of the training.

After a few minutes they arrived to the town , they bought him a weight suit for training and some other things , they arrived to a clearing "Well Naru-chan your training starts today , we will teach in the art of being a shinobi , we will training you chakra control , taijutsu , ninjutsu , genjutsu , history , strategy , weapons accuracy and your bloodlines , as well as other things"

Then Naruto began to protest when he heard history and strategy saying how boring it was , Tsunade got tired and smacked him to the ground "Don't complain Naru-chan" , he sighed and the torture started

* * *

**3 year later**

Naruto and company were currently near Sunagakure this time , Naruto has wind affinities for primary element , and fire for second , so they went there because Suna has the most wind affinity in all the countries

"Naru-chan there's someone like you in Suna" said Tsunade while walking , Jiraiya was busy reading something.

"You mean a demon vessel?" asked Naruto , she nodded "I didn't know there was more like me" replied our blond "There are a total 9 demons , so they can be 9 demons vessels , the one in Suna holds the 1 tail , in Kumo there's a girl that holds the 2 tails as she continued"

"Cool I hold the strongest , I'm so cool" said a happy Naruto but he quickly got smacked in the head by Tsunade scolding "That's not a good thing" then he replied "Your no fun Ba-chan" , that he earned a pound to the ground.

"He's seal could be a little unstable so the pervert will check it" replied the blonde woman making Jiraiya scowl .

They walked a little bit and arrived in Sunagakure , the hidden village of sand that was created in the land of wind

4 people received the sannins along with Naruto and Shizune , ( I'm not describing them) , it was Baki , Temari , Kankuro and Gaara .

"Hello Tsunade-sama , Jiraiya-sama" polited greeted , they returned the bow

The 3 kids stared at Naruto , Temari 'he's cute' though with a blush , the other two didn't know what to think.

Naruto looked at Gaara and then looked at his grandmother "Is him isn't?" asked , the other gasped , Tsunade nodded with a smile.

Naruto walked over them "Hello my name's is Naruto , it's nice to see you someone like me" as he went to shake his hands , Naruto did without asking and Gaara and the others were too stunned , and even more stunned when Naruto shake Gaara hand and the sand didn't react .

Then Temari stuttered "You're a demon vessel too" , Naruto nodded with an smile , Baki looked at Tsunade in surprise , the woman was chuckling 'Naruto is always like that' , "Naruto is my grandson , he holds the Kyuby"

The suna nins eyes widened , then Gaara replied "Your like me?" , Naruto nodded with an smile "Yeah but it seems that your seal is a little unstable so the pervert over here" as he pointed to Jiraiya.

"Brat don't call me that" growled Jiraiya , "Yeah you're a denial" replied the blond making all chuckle

They talked a little bit , and they went into a house , Jiraiya checked the seal and repared

"Now you will not heard those voices that you said , you will sleep , and you will control the sand better" , all they gave him their gratitude and the adults began to talk while Naruto was with the Suna kids.

"What's for, the fan?" asked Naruto pointing at Temari fan .

"I used it in combat , I'm a wind user so I have wind techniques that need the fan to perform it" replied Temari , then Naruto exclaimed excited "That's cool , I'm a wind user too" making the blonde girl blush , they talked a little bit.

"The symbol on your back is the Uchiha isn't" asked Gaara , Naruto nodded "Yeah my mother was an Uchiha".

"That's cool , you have the sharingan?" asked Temari , Naruto nodded and he activate his doujutsu showing his red eyes with 2 comas on each eye ( yeah Naruto sharingan improved" , they all stared in awe . After that he deactivate , they talked a little bit about the life in Suna and in Konoha.

"So wanna go play?" asked Naruto "Sure" they replied , Naruto turned his head to Tsunade "Ba-chan" yelled to her making her growl "What brat?" asked the blonde woman.

"I'm going to play outside with my friends" said a happy Naruto , Gaara was stunned when he called him friends "Okay Naru-chan don't go to far away" , then they left

Naruto spend several month in Suna , the Kazekage was impressed and happy by the new changes . Naruto continued his training there , Baki in gratitude for helping Gaara he taught Naruto the jutsu "**Kaze no Yaiba** (blade of wind) , a jutsu that makes an sword of wind capable of cutting nearly everything .

Naruto and Temari got closer , like best friends , Temari liked Naruto but he was too dense to notice.

* * *

**6 month later**

Naruto and the others prepared to leave .

They were in the entrance on Suna , the sannins say their goodbyes then the kids..

Naruto shake his hand with Gaara "Well Gaara , I hope we meet again , we had a lots of fun" , Gaara smiled "Same here" , Kankoru said his goodbyes to Naruto , then Temari…

Temari stared at Naruto as she was ready to cry , she grown closer to the blonde idiot

"Well Tema-chan I guess this is a goodbye" said Naruto with a sad smile then Temari hugged him more to his surprise and the others "We will meet again Naru-kun?" , "Of course Tema-chan" exclaimed Naruto.

"Come on Naruto were leaving" said Jiraiya far away

"Well Tema-chan Goodbye" replied as he kissed her in the cheek , and he left , the girl was blushing and she was too stunned to reply , so she just stood there watching her friend leaving.

"So you and Temari?" asked an amused Tsunade then Naruto smiled "Yeah she's my friend , we will meet again I know" , 'dense as always' though all the group.

"Listen Naruto , you're too dense , I will have to teach in the arts of seduc…" explained Jiraiya but quickly interrupted by a punch of Tsunade sending him flying as she said "You will not turn our grandson into a pervert" growled

* * *

**6 years after leaving Konoha**

Naruto and company finished their training trip and went on his way back to Konoha . Our blonde grew a lot stronger

He knew a little of medical jutsus (he didn't like much to Tsunade displeasure)

Mastered water walking

His taijutsu was a mix of Uchiha taijutsu and his father style

He had a fully matured Sharingan with 3 commas on each eye

As for Mokuton , he learned two jutsus and how to trap his enemy's with branch's or what he did to Orochimaru.

Jounin speed and chakra reserves

**_

* * *

_****_Jutsus that Naruto learned ._**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**

**Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)**

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release - Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**

**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) - though Tsunade didn't want Naruto to learned to soon**

**Haro Jizo (Needle Guardian)**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clones)**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique)**

**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Doppelganger Technique)**

**Mokuton: Moku Joheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)**

* * *

Naruto had several physical changes , an extremely well toned Physic, lost of baby fat, and a new appearance all together had ultimately made the man the top bachelor of his village for the past five years. Attractively tall and slender, Naruto had a "feminine built" , his dark yellow hair grown also , his style was the same type like the Yondaime but more wield.

Naruto was taller at least 2 inches more than Sasuke went he graduated in the genin exams in the anime .

He were the same Uchiha dress , a black vest with sleeves near the elbows , with the Uchiha symbol on his back and a black ninja pants with black ninja boots as well.

He have a bag on his waist at this back , that was kunai and shuriken pouch and for the box with the scrolls and tri-edge kunais , they decide that Tsunade will guard it until he needed ( she was pissed at Jiraiya about the Rasengan , there's no way he will learn the Hiraishin this soon )

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry for grammar but don't complain to much , i updated very fast to compensate **

**Review , Review**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

In this history there will not be Kumo attempt of kidnapping , so Hizashi will be alive ( Neji father ). Also there's no mangenkyo sharingan in this story

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Konoha**

**6 years later**

* * *

Konoha was too silent without our favourite blond and his pranks , the ninja population was already fond of Naruto thanks to the clan heads but when they knew about Naruto full heritage , bloodlines and the Uchiha massacre couldn't help but respect the blond and looked at him with pride for standing against Orochimaru.

The villagers knew that Naruto was an Uchiha and what he did in the Uchiha massacre , there were rumours about his fathers but they didn't know exactly so most of the population didn't hate him anymore except a few idiots.

His friends missed him , their parents told them about his full heritage and what he did in the Uchiha massacre except the Kyuby and were stunned , Ino after what his father told him , that he got stabbed saving Mitoko panicked but she calmed down when he was okay .

As for Mitoko and her sons . also missed him , especially Mitoko that she was worried about him.

The group consisting of Tsunade , Shizune and Naruto arrived at the gates ( Jiraiya leaved for spy on Oto)

"Halt, state your name and purpose," ordered a Leaf Shinobi that couldn't be scene. That didn't stop Naruto from looking to exactly where the shinobi was hiding despite the thrown voice.

"Tsunade, I'm returning home with my assistant Shizune and my grandson Naruto" said the blonde woman.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san , Uchiha-san" said the shinobi as he appeared before her and bowed deeply. They raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"The Hokage left instruction that if you ever came you were to report directly to his office," said the shinobi. It was easy to sense the little bit of fear coming from the man.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto slowly walked through the town toward the Hokage tower. It was easy to see that Naruto was super excited to be there. He head was turning every which direction trying to take in the sights and the sounds of his home.

People didn't knew he was Naruto at first sight , that make the trio chuckle at the strange stares.

They continued walking until they arrived at Hokage tower

* * *

In the streets Mitoko was buying groceries until she heard someone call "I saw Tsunade-sama with her apprentice with some guy walking a few minutes ago"

Mitoko eyes widened 'Naruto returned' though happily as she left to the Hokage tower.

* * *

The trio stood in front of the door

The three entered the office and were greeted by an old man standing in front of his desk.

"Hey , old man , how's the paperwork?" asked a happy Naruto , Sarutobi looked at him "Naruto?" asked the old man , then Naruto sighed "6 years made you getting senile" then Tsunade smacked him in the head crashing him in the ground.

"You show some respect to the old man" ordered Tsunade then Naruto replied "Look who's talking the gambling drinker" as he got up but he got smacked again.

Sarutobi and Shizune sweatdropped , then they heard someone knocking at the door

"Enter" said the Sandaime , and Mitoko was in front of them.

"Hello Tsunade , Shizune , how was your trip" asked Mitoko , then Tsunade "With the brat , amusing to a no end" snorted pointing at the boy who was getting up . Naruto turned around to see his aunt and yelled happily "Auntie Mitoko" , the woman just stared at him in shock , after a few seconds he was enveloped in a hug with the woman.

"I missed you so much" said Mitoko with a few tears "Me too" replied Naruto as he returned the hug , they all smiled at the scene.

After a few minutes their attention returned to the Hokage , "So Naruto how was your trip?" asked the old man the Naruto replied "I had a lot of funs , Ero-sennin was getting nearly beat every day by Tsunade-bachan" , they all looked at Tsunade.

"The pervert deserved it , he tried to corrupt Naruto every day , I saw him giving one of his books to him , lucky I could stop him in time" growled the blonde woman.

"The pervert did?" asked Mitoko "Where is he , I'm going to kill him" growled Mitoko then Tsunade replied "The coward didn't came fearing for his life for some things he did to Naru-chan".

Mitoko looked at Naruto "Naruto he only tried to corrupt you isn't" in a serious tone , Naruto gulped in fear and just nodded "He tried" stuttered the blond.

After a few seconds he continued to explain the tale , the places he saw , what happened in Suna with the demon vessel there , Tema-chan , and the departure.

"Tema-chan?" teased while raising an eyebrow "You got a girlfriend in Suna , I wonder what will do Ino-chan when she finds out Naru-chan" finished Mitoko.

"Ino-chan?" asked Tsunade then Mitoko looked at her "He's Naruto Konoha girlfriend" , Tsunade looked at Naruto "You didn't said to me you have a girlfriend Naru-chan" asked the blonde women.

Naruto blushed and yelled "Ino-chan and Tema-chan are only friends" , the room burst into laughs , Naruto just crossed his arms pouting , making the people laugh even more.

When the room calmed down the Sandaime "So Naruto did you get strong?" , then Naruto exclaimed happily "I'm super awesome , I learned a lot of cool jutsus" , they all chuckled at his reaction.

"What did you learn?" asked Mitoko.

Then Naruto scratched his hair with his hands and answered

"Well I learned water walking , and Ba-chan says that I have jounin chakra reserves and speed , as for taijutsu I combined the Uchiha style with the one my father have thanks to Ero-sennin"

They all looked impressive giving a questioning look to Tsunade who nodded in agreement making them gasp.

"And what jutsus did you learn?" asked Sarutobi

"Well…" started Naruto

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**

**Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)**

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release - Dragon Fire Technique)**

**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**

**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**

**Haro Jizo (Needle Guardian)**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clones)**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique)**

**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Doppelganger Technique)**

**Mokuton: Moku Joheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)**

When Naruto finished , Sandaime and Mitoko have their jaws in the floor , "The **Kaze no Yaiba** is Suna technique how did you learned it ?" asked the old man then he explained that Baki taught him in gratitude.

Then Mitoko hugged him "I'm so proud of you , but the **Katon : Karyudan no Jutsu** is a little too much for a wanabe genin like you" scolding him a little , Naruto flinched at that , Tsunade smirked knowing the real reason.

"Naru-chan you forgot the jutsu that the pervert taugh it" teased Tsunade , Naruto gulped making Mitoko raised an eyebrow at him, then growled "He taught you a perverted technique?" , Naruto stood silent and looked at Tsunade "You and your big mouth , you scolded me already for learning it" replied the blond.

"Of course , I didn't know you were learning it , you nearly completed the technique when I knew , of course I send the pervert to the hospital after that" said Tsunade.

"Don't tell me" asked Sandaime , then Tsunade nodded with an smirk "Yes the irresponsible pervert taught him the **Rasengan**" finished the blonde woman , Sandaime and Mitoko stood in pure shock .

Then Mitoko grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and began to shake him and she scolded him "What were you thinking leaning that technique , you can kill people with that technique , I'm going to kill the pervert when I see him"

Naruto glared at Tsunade who smirked back "Payback is a bitch e Naru-chan" replied the woman , he just growled.

After a few minutes they calmed down "That's impressive Naruto , what about the **bunshin no jutsu**" then Naruto shocked his head "I have too much chakra along with the Kyuuby one , I have to get medic nin chakra control to do it , a now I remember Ba-chan taugh me a few medic jutsus too , she wanted me to learn more but it was boring"

"Watch your mouth brat" growled Tsunade then Sandaime replied "So what are you going to do you two?" looking at Tsunade and Shizune.

"I can't leave here alone my little Naru-chan , the pervert could corrupt him" replied Tsunade , the room chuckled "Don't call me Naru-chan" pouted Naruto , "Ah what are you talking about , you said to me that you like when I call you that" teased Tsunade making Naruto blush and look away , the room burst into laughs.

After they calmed down ., "I will like to start the medical training you promised me for ninjas at the hospital and I will like a place to stay with Shizune" , Sarutobi nodded and was about to reply but was interrupted by Mitoko "You can stay with us , our compound is big enough and I will like the company" said the woman with an smile , both Tsunade and Shizune bowed in gratitude.

"Naruto there doing the genin exams now at the academy" said Sarutobi as he gave him a letter "Give this to Iruka for participate in them , go quick" , Naruto nodded and said as he leave "See you later Tsunade-bachan , Shizune-neechan , auntie".

All smiled , when he left Sarutobi turned to Tsunade "Anything you need to tell me?" , then Tsunade sighed "He's terrible pissed with Orochimaru , me as well , I can't blame him" , Sarutobi and Mitoko "You see one day Naruto trained to hard that he passed out , he got another talk with the fox" finished Tsunade , both gasped "What did he told him" asked Mikoto.

"Well the fox was impressed with Naru-chan skills and as reward he told him why did he attack Konoha" said Tsunade then "It seems that Orochimaru killed his kits looking himself as a Konoha nin and he attacked Konoha searching for him" growled Tsunade.

Both face turned into anger "Fucking Orochimaru" growled Mitoko.

* * *

**Academy**

Naruto rushed into the classroom that was already in session. He opened the door and all look at him.

The girls were blushing hard 'wow he's hot' even Sakura , Ino was blushing hard , the boys looked at him impressed.

Sasuke saw him and jaw dropped 'HOLY SHIT HE CHANGED A LOT' , then the two cousins stare at each other and smirked.

Iruka was the teacher in the class room ( Mizuki tried days ago to stole the scroll of seals but he was stopped and imprisoned )

"Can I help you with something young man?" asked the Iruka

Then Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "What 6 years and you don't remember me" said happily , then his friends jaws dropped the floor , Iruka stare at him stunned

"Naruto?" stuttered the teacher along with his friends

"Yeah it's me how have you been guys" exclaimed the blond then immediately was tackle in a hug with Ino as she said "I missed you so much , I was so worried when father told me that Orochimaru stabbed you" , Naruto smiled and hugged her back .

He say his greetings to his friends and walked over Iruka and gave him the note , he nodded and hugged him and sat near Sasuke.

Iruka started to talk about the exams , and Sasuke and Naruto began to talk , he explained that he saw Mikoto , and Tsunade and Shizune will leave with us , he smiled , Sasuke was happy that he's cousin returned .

Okay, the first part of the exam requires that you all create at least three perfect Bunshin," instructed Iruka-sensei

They all created 3 bunshins , Sasuke created 10 bunshins smirking at Naruto .

"Okay Naruto it's your turn" said Iruka

Naruto made a cross seal and yelled "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" and 10 solid clones appeared in puff of smoke.

The class when silent , Iruka just stared at him then Naruto replied "What?" , "Naruto that's a jounin level technique" then Naruto told him "What do you think I've been doing in 6 years" , Iruka smiled "You pass" , he went to Sasuke who looked at him.

"It seems you trained well" said Sasuke with an smirk "Of course , you trained with Itachi as well?" , then Sasuke closed his eyes and activate the Sharingan with 2 commas on each eye "What do you think?" smirked the black haired.

Naruto closed his eyes and activate it as well , Sasuke gasped when he saw 3 commas "You're not the only one cool here" , they both smirked , "Let's stay with the sharingan active until home to show them who is the boss here" Sasuke replied , Naruto smirked "Show off"

Ino was staring at Naruto with a blush and glared at the girls who looked at him 'Naruto is mine , I saw him first' though

Iruka saw the two Uchihas with the sharingan active and smiled 'Naruto grown a lot'

After they passed the exams , they talked a bit with his friends and left. Their stared in awe at the sharingans.

Ino grabbed him by the arm , "Naru-chan" replied the girl , Naruto blushed "Yes Ino-chan" , then the girl said "Come with me to my house , father will like to see you" , Sasuke smirked at that "I see you later in the house" replied the black haired.

"Wait" said Naruto but he already left 'Bastard' tough the blond "Okay Ino-chan" the girl blushed and they left.

* * *

**Yamanaka flower shop (and house)**

"Father , mother I brought a surprise" said the blonde girl happily "What is it Ino" asked her parents then Ino pushed inside Naruto , they both gasped at the sharingan .

"Hello Inoichi , Karei ( I don't know her mother's name ) , how have you been?" asked Naruto

"Naruto?" stuttered the two , he nodded and they rushed to hug him , after a bit they asked him about his trip , he told me where he travelled included Suna , he told them about the his sands friends ( they raised an eyebrown at that ) and he told them about Temari.

"Tema-chan?" growled Ino while glaring at Naruto , he gulped "She's a friend Ino-chan" , she continued glaring.

"Well it's getting late , I'll see you later" finished Naruto as he left

"Goodbye Naruto" all replied

"So Ino , he grown a lot isn't" asked his father , then Ino replied "I didn't knew it was him at first sight" with a blush

"Naruto is dense as when he left , if you don't do something perhaps Tema-chan could steal him from you" teased his father then Ino growled "That bitch , I'll kill her if she tried to steal my Naru-chan" , his father began to laugh , and Ino blushed hard realizing what she said , the she ran out of his house , making his father and his mother laugh harder.

Naruto arrived at the Uchiha compound and was greeted by Itachi , they talked about the trip and Itachi was impressed by Naruto development , Sasuke was a bit jealous.

* * *

**The next day**

At the academy , today was when Iruka assign their groups , the next morning Naruto wore his new Leaf black Headband proudly as he walked through the village to the academy.

"Attention everyone," called Iruka, "I will be assigning your teams here in a minute. After your teams are assigned you are to wait here for your Jounin instructor. So, without further ado, Team Seven is Uchiha Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru . Team Eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Team 10 is Haruno Sakura , Uchiha Sasuke, and Akimichi Chouji."

Sakura and Ino cheered.

Let's just said that Itachi helped Kakashi with his tardiness

After a while waiting , the door of the class opened to reveal Yuhi Kurenai "Team 8 come with me" and they left.

After 30 minutes Kakashi and Itachi appeared in a puff of smoke , one reading his echi book and the eating pocky.

Itachi said "Team Seven meet me at the roof" Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow then Kakashi said "Team 9 meet me at the roof" both groups looked at them strangely and leave the room.

Not much later Team 7 and 9 was assembled on the roof. "So why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" asked Kakashi

"Sensei, why don't you go first," suggested Sakura.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. What I like and dislike are none of your business. My dream hmm . . ." here he blushed slightly. "And I have hobbies," again he blushed slightly , then he looked at Itachi who nodded

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I like pocky and I dislike people who don't like pocky and the snake . My dream hmm . . ." , "and my hobbie is to eat pocky" massive sweatdrop

I'm going to skip the introductions except for Naruto and Sasuke , you know them already

"Now you Sasuke" , he nodded . "I like training and my family , I dislike fangirls and snake , my dream is to surpass my brother" finished getting an smile from him.

"Now you Naruto" , then Naruto proceed "I like training , friends and my family , I dislike arrogant people and snakes , my dream is to became Hokage and kill Orochimaru" , they all looked at him , the jounins already knew the truth about the Kyuby attack .

After a few seconds Kakashi spoke "We did this together because both teams will train together or perhaps do missions together too"

"Well then, meet me tomorrow morning on training field 7 at 5:00 am for some survival training," said Kakashi while leaving with Itachi .

They talked a bit and left to home

* * *

**Review , review , review**

**Itachi jounin sensei , omg**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

I'm evil , sorry about the grammar , but I like to update fast

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER ****5**

**

* * *

****Konoha**

**Training grounds 7**

* * *

The 6 genins walked to the training grounds , they talked a bit while Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke , and Naruto was talking with his friends while Ino was clinging on his arm much to Naruto.

Our blond told them he's adventures on his trip.

2 hours later Kakashi and Itachi with Icha Icha and pocky in their hand appeared.

"Morning my little wanabes genins" said a happy Kakashi

"YOUR LATE" yelled all the kids except Sasuke , Kakashi and Itachi rubbed their ears

"Ok both of us have two bells." Kakashi replied holding his two bells up as Itachi hold up hers.

"Now we each hold three lunch boxes. One is for us and the other two is for the people who manage to get a bell from us." At that moment everyone's stomach growled.

'_That's why he told us not to eat.'_

"Ok now then, two students will most likely fail. Well all of you could fail, you goal for today is to take one of the bells. You must the bells before noon or you fail."

"So the person who doesn't get the bell gets sent back to the Academy."

"That's right and they will also get tied to the stumps over there." Kurenai replied nodding.

"Alright ready…"

"Alright START" yelled Kakashi , as all the kids disappeared , but he and Itachi raised an eyebrow when they saw Naruto in place.

"You know you're a little weird " said Kakashi , then Naruto smirked making shivered the jounins

**

* * *

****Meanwhile in another place**

Naruto searched for Ino , he found her and Shikamaru had the same thoughts of Naruto . "Shikamaru , Naru-kun what are you doing here?" asked Ino then Naruto replied "I'm sure Shika figured the meaning of the test already" , Shika nodded "Listen Ino-chan this test is about teamwork. Ino looked stunned but she nodded.

"Alright we go for Kakashi , Itachi is far better than him , when my clone explode we go , Shika grabs him with his shadow technique and Ino grab the bells" they nodded

Naruto send a clone to Sasuke to explain him the meaning of test , Sasuke understood

* * *

Meanwhile , Naruto's clone was about to confront Kakashi

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Kakashi , Itachi was near him , Naruto just dashed full speed 'He's fast at least jounin level' though the duo , then Naruto began to fight him in taijutsu , Kakashi couldn't read the book while dodging Naruto.

Our blond try to kick him but Kakashi ducked then he disappeared right before his eyes.

"You should never let your enemy sneak up on you, baka." Kakashi replied with his fingers in the seal of the tiger.

"Naruto get out of there, your going to get killed." Sakura shouted.

"Too late; Sennen Goroshi." Kakashi cried poking his ass into the air. Naruto gave a cry but Naruto transformed into a **Moku Bunshin**

'**Moku bunshin no Jutsu (wood clone**) though the jounins in awe'

Then Kakashi noticed an explosion note on the back of the clone "Shit an exploding a note" as Itachi and Kakashi jumped "BOOOOM" , Kakashi was launch into the air from the impact , when he stood in the ground he was encircled by ten naruto's.

The 10 Naruto's began to attack Kakashi , now the jounin had to get serious to defeat the clones , when the first clon puffed away "He knows **Kage Bunshin** too" said with an smile , Kakashi was taking hits but all the clones disappeared . Suddenly a black shadow was spreading towards the smoke.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) **, success" said Shikamaru , Kakashi couldn't move , then Ino went to grab the bells , as she was near Kakashi , he smiled , "that was good but.." disappeared in a puff of smoke "**Kage Bunshin**" growled Ino

The looked behind them to see Kakashi smirking at them then the 3 heard a voice that said "not good enough?" , then from the ground appeared Naruto grabbing fast the two bells , and throw them to Shikamaru , who grabbed them and give one to Ino , Naruto stood out from the hole in the ground and smirked at Kakashi "**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)**" and walked over his teammates.

Itachi saw the whole scene and was impressed as well the team 9 , 'He grown a lot' though Kakashi. Then Sakura , Sasuke and Chouji tried to get the bells , with a little help with of team 7 they could get them.

2 hours after the start they were all sat in the ground with Itachi and Kakashi looking at them.

"So you decided who will go to the academy?" asked Kakashi then Naruto replied "No one" , Kakashi raised an eyebrow meanwhile Itachi just looked at him silent amused "Why not Naruto?".

Then Naruto smiled "Because there's genin teams cells are formed by 3 genins and he's jounin sensei , this test is about teamwork , we got the bells with the others help".

Kakashi just looking at him , took a deep breath and said "You all pass" with an smile "Naruto is right teamwork is the key"

"Tomorrow will be starts missions , same location same hour" said Itachi as he and Kakashi leave

The kids stood there without knowing what to do , then Shikamaru left with Chouji

"Sasuke-kun wanna go out.." asked Sakura but Sasuke quickly interrupted "no, perhaps another day" (omg he's not a totally emo) as he left to train.

Ino grabbed Naruto arm "Naru-chan , tomorrow the kunoichis will start medical training with Tsunade-sama ,we can go eat some ramen if you want" then Naruto eyes widened "Oh that will be nice Ino-chan" and they left , Sakura just stared at the two stunned 'what the two of them?' though.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

The Hokage was there along with Tsunade and Mitoko , then Kurenai , Kakashi and Itachi came , Gai was there as well.

Ah, Kakashi, there you are! May I assume that you deprived yet another team of youthful youths from their pursuit of being a ninja?" Oh joy. Gai was here too.

Kakashi had expected Kurenai and Asuma to be here when he arrived…but he had never expected _Gai_ of all people to be here. Unless he was here for some sort of a mission debriefing, he had no business actually being here when the newest Jounin senseis reported their team's success or failure.

Of course, he couldn't let Gai know that. "Hmm? Did you say something?" This got the requisite reaction out of the green 'beast', as he began prancing around the room shouting something about being 'hip'…he didn't really listen.

That's not to say that he didn't take Gai seriously. The man was probably the most skilled and strong overall Jounin out of any of his peers, excluding himself. The man was an absolute monster when it came to hand-to-hand fighting, and his jutsu skills were incredible when he was actually forced to use them…under the physical duress of opening the celestial gates, of course. If someone were ever to actually force his true opinion of the man out of him, it would be an absolutely glowing report, and Kakashi trusted the man implicitly. Overall, he was probably the closest thing he actually had to a 'friend' except Itachi…but he would _never_ admit it.

Not that he needed to. He and Gai had a…thing. They understood each other almost perfectly. Gai understood that Kakashi was a deeply emotionally scarred man who read Icha Icha paradise for the express purpose of escaping reality, and Kakashi understood that Gai was one of the most goal oriented, motivated, and serious people that lived, when forced to be…his mask was simply to protect him emotionally. Gai's own past wasn't exactly peachy, either.

He was broken from his musings on his strange friendship with the green-spandex wearing freak across the room when the Hokage opened his office door and strode in, giving Gai a look that clearly showed amusement as well as exasperation. His act _could_ wear on the nerves sometimes.

They were all broken from their thoughts as the Hokage sat down and motioned to Gai to turn in his mission report. Gai at that moment showed his serious side, calmly walking over to the Hokage and handing in his report. With a nod to Kakashi, he simply disappeared from view…pure speed, too. No poof no jutsu.

The Hokage glanced over the mission report, grimacing slightly over something that was particularly gruesome, Kakashi imagined…Gai got some of the toughest missions of any Jounin, and he had probably killed more men than even Kakashi had in his lifetime…which was saying something. The Hokage put down the mission report and calmly took a puff on his pipe before motioning Kurenai to give his own report.

"Team 8 passes. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata passed my test with flying colors. Kiba is a blowhard and has the beginnings of being a pervert…but he's strong, loyal to a fault and shows that he _does_ have a mature side when pressed. Shino…is an enigma, just as much as any Aburame is. He's good at what he does, uses logic to solve most problems, and works well in a team environment. Hinata…has a definite confidence problem. She's adequate with her family taijutsu style, and shows a basic proficiency with academy jutsu…but her lack of confidence or even motivation is a definite disadvantage of hers. Overall though, they work well as a team…they'll do."

The Hokage took another puff on his pipe and said "And you too Itachi and Kakashi , you did the test together , how did it go" , Itachi was the one that decided to speak and related the event , what Naruto did and said as well as the others and at the end they got the bells , Mitoko , Tsunade and Sandaime smiled proudly of Naruto.

"Well tomorrow you will starts missions with your genins teams good luck" said Sandaime , they bowed and left

"So tomorrow you and Shizune will start teaching medical jutsu at the hospital?" asked Mitoko

Tsunade nodded "Yep , 3 kunoichis , the ones from Itachi , Kurenai and Kakashi team" , they talked a little bit before leaving.

* * *

Over the next few months, Naruto found out what it meant to be a Genin. It meant, taking out trash, getting thrown up on by babies, and chasing cats. They trained together , the jounins trained them in chakra control , stamina and speed , they taught them a jutsu to each one , Naruto learned the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** a teleportation technique rarely used in battle.

Naruto was currently walking along, the stupid cat Tora that belonged to the Feudal lord's wife, in his hands. It tried to bite Naruto once, he growled at it once showing his fangs. It didn't try to bite him again. They finished the mission pretty early. The thing was a damned fast runner but Naruto and Ino trapped it in a corner, Shikamaru predicted where it would go next and caught it.

They walked into the office and surprising they found Kakashi team leaving , Naruto raised an eyebrow , Sasuke saw this and smirked "We're gonna beat some bandits , we have a C-class mission" as he left , "WHAT" yelled Naruto ,'the bastard' though

The gave to the woman his cat . (Tsunade and Mitoko was there as well for some clan business)

"Alright Team 7, I have three possible jobs for you to do. The first is to pick up some groceries for a kindly old lady that lives on the south side…the second is to baby sit a young child, and the third is to paint a fence …"

"No"

Everyone looked up to see Naruto simply gazing at the Hokage impassively , "you gave team 9 a mission to beat some bandits ,I want a C class mission as well. Do we have an understanding old man?"

Iruka stood up so fast his chair fell to the ground. "Naruto! You do not speak to the Hokage in such a fashion! Your use of 'old man' I could tolerate, but you do not demand things from your Hokage…you do not threaten him! Do I make myself clear, Naruto?!"

Mitoko smacked him in the head "Be most respectful " scowled the woman but she was having fun , Itachi was amused eating pocky.

"I don't Naruto why should I gave you an C-rank" asked Sarutobi with an smirk then Naruto smiled "If you don't I tell Baa-chan where do you hide your books" threatened the blond.

Silence in the room

Then Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Tsunade smirking , he turned to see the Sandaime with an sad smile "Too bad Naruto , Tsunade found them yesterday". Naruto sighed.

He began to think then it hit him "If you give us a better mission I tell you how to beat the paperwork" said our blond , now they looked at him , Tsunade and Sandaime with their jaws in the floor

"If you tell me how I could give you an S-rank" replied Sandaime , now Mitoko , Iruka and Tsunade "WHAT?" yelled at the same time.

"Really?" asked Naruto , then Sarutobi nodded "Alright you could use Kage Bunshin" , Tsunade and Sandaime eyes widened "Why I didn't though about that"

"Okay Naruto here's you C-class mission you have to a bridge builder from bandits until he finished his bridge which will connect the Land of Waves to the mainland."

"YOU SAID S-CLASS" yelled Naruto , "I said I could give you" said Sarutobi with an smirk , "You tricked me" said Naruto growling .

After a few minutes Tazuna (he was an old man with a bottle of sake) entered "What's with the kids , especially the blonde girl he looks weak" , then Ino yelled in anger "What did you said" as she rushed at him but Itachi grabbed her "No Ino , if we kill the client we fail the mission" then suddenly the bottle of sake that had in his hand broke in pieces due to a kunai throw by Naruto

"It will be wise to think before insulting Ino-chan old man" said Naruto in a serious tone , the drunk could only nod , the others smiled and Ino hugged him "My knight" , they all sweatdropped at the scene.

After that they all go home and packed a few weeks of supplies and clothes , and walked to the gate .

* * *

**Review , Review , Review**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

I'm evil , sorry about the grammar , but I like to update fast

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Konoha**

**Gates**

* * *

At 10:00 in the morning , Itachi , Naruto , Ino , Shikamaru were at the village's east gate.

"Well let's head out" said Itachi as they began to walk , the group was talking meanwhile Itachi was eating his pocky.

Then Naruto turned to Itachi "Itachi it's not healthy to eat pocky all the time" , then the jounin glared at him and smirked "Naruto same goes to you and your ramen" , Naruto sighed.

After a while the group was now walking down the path on there way to find a boat to take them to the wave , Ino was asking questions about the Hidden Villages.

"and that's why Konoha has the leaf symbol to show how the Shodaime and the Nidaime created the forest with the Shodaime Mokuton bloodline" explained Itachi

"That means I could created my own village" exclaimed Naruto then Ino replied "It's true your related to them and have the mokuton bloodline"

Itachi shocked his head "Too bad Naruto you don't have the Nidaime ability".

Then Ino asked "Ano , Tazuna-san does Nami have it's own shinobi village?"

No, wave does not have a shinobi village." replied the man.

Then Itachi continued "There are only five major shinobi villages, Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kusa. There are also smaller shinobi villages like Getsugakure and Amegakure no Sato. These five villages are led by; the Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage and Mizukage. Though there are villages within counties, they are considered separate and have their own forms of government. So basically the Hokage is our supreme leader and one of the most important men in the world."

'The old man is that important ? no way' though the three genin

"Hey you three" Itachi said to them , "You just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?"

Naruto , Ino and Shikamaru shocked their heads.

"Itachi-sensei , we won't run into any foreign ninja on the way to wave right?" asked Ino

Itachi smiled at them "No Ino we shouldn't . This is a C-class mission , only thugs and bandits" then Ino replied "Okay Itachi-sensei" , Naruto and Itachi noticed the expression of Tazuna and grew worried.

* * *

After three hours , they continued down the path till they reached a bridge , Naruto and Itachi saw puddle , our blond looked at Itachi who just nodded.

They continued to walk and ignored the puddle.

Soon the puddle emerged as two mist nuke-nin with gauntlets on their arms and a razor chain connecting them and a razor chain connecting them . Then they just wrapped the chain around Itachi as he stood and ripped him apart.

"One down four to go" . One of them shouted as they charged towards them .

"Itachi-sensei" yelled Ino

Now Naruto make hand seals and said "**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**" as a blade of wind formed into his hand , the two genins looked at him shocked then Naruto rushed towards the nuke-nins at fast speed and cut the chain making loose their stance .

The two nuke-nin were stunned for a moment , then Shikamaru shouted "**Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)" **trapping one of the mist nins , the other rushed to to Tazuna but Ino stood in front of him with a kunai on his hand.

Naruto looked at this and slammed his hand on the ground after deactivate the blade of wind , then roots sprouted from the ground knocking the mist nin to the floor and wrapped him making him impossible to move.

Itachi looked at them proudly from a tree , then he jumped and said "Good job you three" knocking down the nuke-nin that was with the Shikamaru jutsu (after releasing the jutsu)

'Woah those kids are good , especially the blond buy' though Tazuna.

Itachi knocked down the other , grabbed them and attach them to a tree. Then he walked over Tazuna and said "Tazuna you have some explaining to do" .

Tazuna looked in shame "Alright , …" as he began to explain the wave current situation , Gatou that wanted to kill him , that he didn't have money , and some other things.

"This is clearly A-rank mission , normally we should go back , what do you want to do?" asked Itachi to his genins.

Then Naruto spoke "The Wave is suffering , if we don't help them the old man will probably die , I want to continue"

"I want to continue and prove myself" replied Ino , "Troublesome , but the right thing to do is continue" . Itachi smiled proudly but he said "Naruto.." but our blond interrupted "I buy you tons of pocky when we get back if you don't complain"

"Alright let's go" said Itachi making Naruto smirk and the others sweatdropped. Tazuna thanked them.

* * *

_Let's just said that before they left , Itachi used a whistle to alert the Anbu to get the _

_nuke-nins with a note that they attacked the team_

* * *

They were currently in a boat passing under the bridge in silence , the group was impressed by the bridge .

"Hey we're here." The man guiding the boat said. The group got off the boat and walked onto dry land.

"Oi, thanks for the ride!"

"No problem Tazuna, just stay safe!" And he sailed away.

"Ok my house is an hour from here so let's get going" said Tazuna

The group kept walking sown a path, Naruto noticed something in the bushes and threw a kunai , he went there and saw a white rabbit. Ino scolded him but he didn't care pissing her off.

'A white rabbit something isn't right here' though Itachi

"Everyone get down" shouted Itachi , then the air behind them split as a huge sword came flying towards them, Itachi pulled Ino and Tazuna down and Naruto and Shikamaru just ducked.

The sword stuck into a tree , they turned around to see a man with bandages around his face and without vest , standing on the hilt of the blade . Leaning against the tree was another man with a green vest and lightning sword on his hand ( yep it's the Raijin , I'm evil ).

"Well , well what do we have here , 3 kids and the infamous Uchiha Itachi , no wonder why the demon brothers lost . How about you hand over the bridge builder and we let the brats live" said the guy in bandages.

"Zabuza Momochi and the Kibikuri Houchou one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist or the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Went missing-nin after a failed assassination attempt of the Mizukage." Itachi said

"Rokusho Aoi, formerly of Konoha , stole the Nidaime sword" continued Itachi

Naruto eyes widened 'I must bring back that sword to baa-chan' , then he and Itachi activated their full matured sharingan.

'The brat is an Uchiha?' though Aoi and Zabuza

"Shikamaru! Ino! Protect Tazuna!" said Itachi then he looked at Naruto "You take Aoi watch out the sword he can kill you with the electricity , I'll take Zabuza" Naruto nodded.

Zabuza and Aoi stood in front of the group , "Seems the brat wants to fight , so let's have a battle shall we" . He and Aoi let off their killent intent , Ino , Shikamaru and Tazuna were stricken in fear , Naruto and Itachi just stood there , the two nuke nins were impressed with the blond.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)****"** said Zabuza as the whole zone was covered in mist

"So let's see kids. Liver, spine, heart, brain, clavicle vein, kidneys, jugular vein, lungs and larynx. Where do you want me to shove my blade." Zabuza said through the mist.

"How about none" said Naruto as he began to make hand seals and said "**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" dispersing the mist with a huge blast of wind

"Tough brat" said Zabuza as he said "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger Technique)**" making 10 of them as they rushed to the group "Go Naruto" ordered Itachi then the blond rushed to attack Aoi.

Itachi make hand seals and yelled "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**" sprouting fireballs from his mouth towards the clones , destroying them all , then he stood in front of Zabuza and pullet out a kunai as the two began to fight in hand on hand combat.

Meanwhile with Aoi and Naruto were fighting , Naruto was dodging all the attacks and was hitting him , then Aoi tried swing the sword to electrocute him , Naruto jumped back and make a cross seal and said "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique)**" then 20 clones appeared and began to attack the nuke-nin.

* * *

**In the other fight**

Itachi and Zabuza were fighting , then Itachi looked directly to Zabuza eyes , and was trapped in genjutsu "Damn" he muttered , Itachi went stab him with the kunai , then the mist nin beat his lip to dispelled the genjutsu just in time for ducking and dodging the swing , but Itachi kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying to the lake.

Itachi went to the water as well and began to make hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" as a large fireball went towards Zabuza , the nin cursed himself and said "**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**" as a wall of water blocked the fire.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Aoi finished to destroy all the solid clones but he heard "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" and saw a big fireball that went to him , he made a big swing with Raijin and cut in two the fireball , after that Naruto was no where found.

He looked for him "Where's the stupid brat" said the he heard "Behind you" from Naruto as he received a powerful kick sending him flying towards the ground. He crashed in the floor , Naruto walked over him , then Aoi saw Tazuna and the others and smirked , he throw a 2 shuriken to them making hand seals and said "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**" then those 2 shurikens transformed into 20 that their objective were Tazuna and his friends.

Naruto saw this and used the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **to teleport himself in front of them.

"Naru-chan?" said Ino "Don't worry Ino-chan , I'll protect you" replied Naruto he made hand seals as he said "**Mokuton: Moku Joheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)**" , a wall of wood formed in front of them stopping the Shurikens.

'He can do Mokuton?' though Aoi and Zabuza in awe

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)****" **said Naruto covering the ground another time with mist.

'Shit , I can't see Aoi' though a voice from a tree far away from the battle

Aoi panicked now , then he noticed that he was stabbed with kunais on his arms and legs and pinned over the ground then he heard "Good bye Aoi" heard from Naruto as he felt stabbed on the heart killing him , then he went to Zabuza and Itachi.

* * *

Zabuza and Itachi were fighting 'the brat copied my jutsu' thought Zabuza

Then he looked at Itachi and smirked , he began to make handseals , Itachi saw what he was going to do and make the same hand seals , then duo shouted "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique)**" and two dragons of water formed and crashed against themselves making an explosion of water.

"You just copy , nothing original" taunted Zabuza then he saw Itachi smirk and dispel himself in water "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger Technique)**" muttered Zabuza. Suddenly he felt someone tapping his shoulder behind , he turned his head to see Itachi smirking at him while saying "**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**" then the clone explode sending Zabuza crashing to a tree in a nearly unconscious state , Itachi went to slit his neck went but a pair of senbons hit Zabuza in the neck killing him.

A Kirigakure hunter-nin appeared in a tree above them 'well Aoi was a bastard anyways' and said "thank you for wearing him down for me. I was in pursuit of him and your assistance is much appreciated." Said as he take his body , Itachi and Naruto just stared a him not believing it but they were a little tired.

"Excuse me now but I must dispose of the corpses." and he left , Itachi turned to see Naruto looking at him then he asked "Naruto where's Aoi?" , our blond dispelled the mist and the wood wall , and saw Aoi then Itachi saw this an smiled.

"You okay?" asked Itachi "I'm a little tired who though that copying jutsus were so exhausting" replied Naruto , Itachi raised an eyebrow

"I copied the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger Technique) , Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)**** and the ****Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique)" **Itachi was impressed "You got a teach me the **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** it's cool" said the blond , Itachi just ruffled his hair "Sure".

Then the group walked over them "Itachi-sensei , Naruto you okay?" they said , they nodded , Naruto picked the Raijin and said "Baa-chan will be happy to get this" , Itachi and the others smiled .

"Naruto i didn't know you were this good" asked Shikamaru then our blond replied "I trained 6 years with two sannins that happen to be my grandparents what do you expect" , "Troublesome" replied .

Ino have hearts in her eyes staring at Naruto .

"You all did great, let's go over to my house and relax." Tazuna replied happily.

_Quote : Aoi sucks , and Itachi is far better than Kakashi , this is why Naruto went to the copy nin instead of Itachi on the survival exercice._

"What happened to Zabuza Itachi-sensei? Asked Shikamaru then the jounin replied "a hunter nin from Kiri supposedly killed him and took away his body" Naruto raised an eyebrow "he safe Zabuza life" , Itachi smirked.

"WHAT?" yelled Ino and Tazuna , "I will tell you more when we arrive at Tazuna house" said Itachi.

As they continue to their destination

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forest**

Zabuza laid dead while the Hunter-nin pulled out his tools.

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth and drain some blood." The Hunter-Nin mutters moving to do it. Just as the weapon was about to reach the cloth Zabuza's had shot up and grab the kids' wrist.

"That's all right, I'll do it myself." Zabuza replied. He pulled down his mouth cloth barely able to move.

"Oh, you've already come back to life…"

Zabuza sat up. "Damn, you sure are rough." He replies pulling one of the senbon needles out.

"You shouldn't be so rough on yourself, Zabuza. You'll really die pulling them out like that." He replied as Zabuza pulled out the second one.

Zabuza grunted before turning to the kid.

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask? Take if off."

"It brings back memories. Plus, it was useful for this act." He replies pulling of the mask. "But, if I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed."

"If you were going to put me into a momentary death state, you didn't have to use the acupuncture point in my neck…You are annoying as always." Zabuza replies putting his mask back on.

"I had to. I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body…and the neck doesn't have much muscle, so it's easier to hit the acupuncture point there. (Haku replies blushing. Zabuza tried to stand but couldn't.) You shouldn't be able to move for about a week. But, being the way you are you'll be up and about in no time."

"You are so pure and clever…That's what I like about you." Haku blushes.

"That's because I'm just a kid." Haku stands up. "The mist has cleared."

"Yeah." Replied Zabuza

"Next time, will you be all right?" asked Haku

"Next time…I will be able to defeat the Sharingan." Said Zabuza then he noticed that Aoi wasn't there

"What happened to Aoi?" asked Zabuza "It seems the Uchiha kid defeated him" said Haku , "Aoi was a bastard anyways the kid is good , perhaps he could make worthy rival for you" answered Zabuza.

"Perhaps" replied Haku

* * *

When they arrived at Tazuna house , Itachi send a letter to the Hokage explaining what happened on the way here and that there will be staying until the bridge is finished , don't ask me how , he did.

* * *

**Review , Review , Review**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

How was the battle? Itachi is way cooler than Kakashi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Wave**

**Tazuna house**

* * *

Team 7 was resting , Tsunami , Tazuna daughter thanked them for saving his father then Ino remembered what happened later.

"Itachi-sensei what happened when Naruto said that Zabuza ran away?" asked Ino

"You see Ino , hunter-nins usually dispose of the body of the person at the spot they killed them" replied Itachi

"So , what about it?" asked Ino , then Itachi "What did that masked boy do with Zabuza's body?" answered. Then Shikamaru "The hunter-nin took the body with him"

"Exactly , if he needed proof of the kill , he could have just taken the head . And he used simple needles to kill Zabuza" finished Itachi .

Tazuna , Ino and Shikamaru eyes widened "No way" said the three

Then Ino and Shikamaru looked at Naruto "You knew about this?" , he nodded "What you and Itachi-sensei didn't do anything" asked Ino.

"Well I was tired after the battle and copying jutsus , and I didn't sense the masked nin so he must be at least at Zabuza level" explained Naruto

"I didn't know what happened to Aoi so I didn't want to take any chances" said Itachi then he continued "Anyways we will prepare for the next encounter , with them"

"Hold on. Training? What's a little training going to do!? Our enemy is a ninja you stuggled against, even with the Sharingan!" said Ino.

"Remember , you did well with the first two ninjas , you guys grown rapidly" said Itachi

"Ino-chan , Itachi didn't have even have a scratch after the fight" replied Naruto , then they began to laugh "This will be fun" said Naruto.

"Fun? No, it won't." A voice at the door replied.

Everyone turn to see a small boy who they immediately assume was the grandson.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, Inari! Where were you!?" Tazuna cried. Inari ran to his grandfather.

"Welcome back, ojjisan!"

"Inari, say hello to these people. They're ninjas who protected your grandpa." His mother snaps.

"It's okay, right Inari?" Tazuna replies happily.

Inari eyed the ninja's in the room before turning to his mother.

"Mom, they're going to die. There's no way they can win against Gatou." Said Inari

"What did you say?" yelled Ino

"If you don't want to die, you should leave." Inari replied walking out the room.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna asks.

"To look at the ocean from my room." Replied Inari

"Sorry about that." Finished Tazuna

* * *

**Konoha**

**Hokage office**

* * *

Sarutobi was busy with paperwork , he just was informed that team 7 was ambushed by two chunnin nuke-nins , and the team handle them , it seems Itachi continued with the mission.

Then suddenly Tsunade and Mitoko ( yes they bored ) barged into the room

"Any news about team 7 and 9" asked Mitoko , Tsunade wanted to know as well.

"Well team Kakashi finished to help the post from the bandits and they will come back tomorrow at night and team 7…" Sarutobi couldn't finish

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Tsunade in a serious .

"Well on the way there they got ambush by 2 chunnin nuke-nins" replied Sandaime , the two womans eyes widened "WHAT?" the duo yelled "It was supposed to be C-rank , why are they fighting ninjas , they will come back isn't?" asked Mitoko.

Sarutobi was sweating then there was a knock at the door "Enter" ordered the old man , then a chunnin with a letter appeared "Hokage-sama we received a letter from Itachi's team"

The three eyes widened , Sandaime opened the letter and palled , the two womans looked at him worried "Well what does my son says?" asked Mitoko.

"Hmm they continued the mission , it seems it was the gennin who handle the demon brothers" said the old man , the two womans glared at them

"Anything more?" asked Tsunade raising an eyebrow

"Well on they way to the bridge builder house , they got ambushed by Momochi Zabuza and Rokusho Aoi" said a trembling Sandaime , "You SEND them on A-class or perhaps S-class mission?" threatened Tsunade.

"I didn't know it seems the client lied" stuttered Sandaime looking at the scaring womans "Continue" ordered Mitoko , in the letter it explained Naruto and Itachi battle , they were proud of Naruto , and Tsunade was happy to get the Raijin back.

"So they finished ?" asked Tsunade , Sarutobi shocked his head "When Itachi was about to kill Zabuza , a hunter nin from Kiri , apparently killed him , but in reality he saved him , he was an accomplice , Itachi says he's atleast Zabuza or higher level , they will stay there until the bridge is finished , the employer is Gatou.

Suddenly Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk making it tremble "THAT'S S-RANK MISSION" yelled the woman "And they continued ? WHY?" , then Sarutobi replied "It seems Naruto promised that he will buy pocky to Itachi if they continued" stuttered the old man.

Both womans glared "I'm going to kill those two bastard when they come back"

* * *

**The next day at the Wave**

Itachi's team were in the forest near a lake "Well now you will learn and advanced level of chakra control , you will be walking on water" , Ino and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow , then Itachi proceed to demonstrate and explain how to do it.

Naruto already knew so Itachi taught him how to do the **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** , when they mastered water walking Itachi proceed to teach them the **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) **to Ino and **the Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) **to Shikamaru.

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter spoke, "Where is Naruto? Is he still out there?" , then Ino replied "I think so he wanted to improve one of his techniques".

They were currently seated around Tazuna's dinner table. Tazuna and his family consisting of his daughter, Tsunami, and her son Inari. Suddenly they heard movement from outside, the shinobi tensed, but relaxed a little when they heard who it was.

Naruto said, "Hello? Anyone home?" Itachi spoke, "We're in the dining room Naruto."

The kid spoke, "Why do you fight so hard? You can't beat Gatou and his men no matter how strong you get! You come in here and you smile like its nothing! You don't know how hard life can be! You've never lost anything, you've had it-"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What did you say brat?" then Inari replied "Your heard me you don't know how hard life can be "

"Well let's me explain something to you , I've been orphan until I was 6 years old , father died sealing the furball inside me , that made the village hate me , even if it wasn't the furball fault , they wanted to kill me when that happened but thanks to some people that didn't happen , I was mistread in the orphanage until the old man gave me an apartment , glared and insulted by the villagers all the days , so don't tell I don't how hard a life can be" finished Naruto as he leaved the room .

Itachi sighed , Inari was crying then Shikamaru spoke "So that's the reason why some people didn't like Naruto back then" , Itachi nodded "What does he mean by furball and it wasn't he's fault" asked Ino.

"Well , I assume you know about his heritage?" asked Itachi , the nodded "Remember the nine tails?" another nodded "Well he wasn't killed" , Ino gasped "Yondaime-sama couldn't kill him , so he used his son , he sealed the Kyuuby inside his son , as for it wasn't his fault , it was Orochimaru that make the Kyuuby attacking Konoha killing his kittens" Ino eyes widened as tears began to flow "Is that why they hated him" , Itachi nodded .

"And it's thanks to your fathers and especially Mitoko that take care of him after he left the orphanage that he didn't receive beatings from the villagers , so anyone knew back then who their family was , only the Sandaime knew" .

They stood silent "I'm go to find Naruto" said Ino as she left the room.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

1 hour later Naruto was on the ground thinking about what happened 'I hope they don't hate me now' , he was too lost in thought that he didn't noticed that Ino was walking behind him.

Ino smiled when she saw him a walked without making any sound

Then Naruto felt two arms wrapped him in a embrace , he suddenly startled and gasped , he turned his head to saw Ino smiling at him "Ino-chan I .." stuttered our blond but the girl put his finger in Naruto mouth shutting him up , "Naru-chan I don't hate you , there's no way I could hate you , even it was Orochimaru bastard fault , the villagers are stupid" , then Naruto replied "Thank you Ino-chan" as they hugged each other "Your welcome" said Ino .

"I'm going to train a little more Ino-chan , you can go sleep" said Naruto , "Okay Naru-chan don't stay too late" as she left , Naruto went to to train trying to improve his Rasengan

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto woke up the next morning to bright sunshine. He yawned. Judging by the sun, it was probably already ten… he really slept well. He got up and yawned again. He slowly walked to the Tazuna household. He saw sword slashes marking the way to the house… and a dead pig? Oh no…

Naruto picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way towards the house. He got closer, he saw two thugs with Tsunami between them. They were dragging her away. Then Inari came out and began to yell at them. Good job kid. Naruto moved fast and replaced Tsunami with some wood with the replacement jutsu. then he landed by Inari with her while the thugs realized that they didn't have their prisoner anymore.

Inari looked at him in amazement. How did this guy move so fast? Naruto spoke, "Good job Inari. You distracted them enough for me to get your mom to safety. Now… let me take care of these guys."

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" said Naruto burning them down.

He then quickly tied them up. As soon as he was sure that Tsunami and Inari were okay, if they attacked , they will after Tazuna as well.

After a while Naruto made it to the bridge. Itachi was fighting Zabuza head to head , Shikamaru was protecting Tazuna from some thugs , and Ino was fighting with the hunter nin. Then farther along was .. mirrors ? As he got inside he saw how Ino got hit by senbons , she got some along , but now she was hit on the neck.

He just arrived to grab Ino from falling in the floor "Naru-chan?" said as she looked how Naruto grabbed her and shed a few tears "I'm sorry Naru-chan what i could" as she closed her eyes.

"NO , NO , NO , NO" yelled Naruto

He turned to see the hunter-nin this one said ""Was she your friend? A precious person of yours? Do not worry. You will be joining her soon."

That was all Naruto could take , red chakra began to pour off his body. Rage overtook him , he activate his fully matured sharingan and yelled.

Naruto yelled, "**I'LL KILL YOU! YOU KILLED HER, I WILL KILL YOU!**"

* * *

Shikamaru already knocked down the thugs 'What happened , that's the nine-tails power?'

Itachi just finished Zabuza live with the **Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile) **and got worried when he sensed the Kyuuby chakra , so he went there just to see.

* * *

'What power' though Haku I can't overcome

Naruto quickly gathered chakra on his hand forming a blue ball of chakra , and rushed full speed to Haku , the hunter nin couldn't move from the fear , then Naruto slammed the blue ball of chakra on his chest yelling "**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)"**

**

* * *

**

In the exterior , Itachi saw how Naruto attacked with the Rasengan , Shikamaru saw it too 'That's the Yondaime technique' , he saw the red chakra and an angered Naruto , he looked at the floor and froze as he saw Ino lying there 'No' he though

The ice mirrors broke instantly , and the rasengan torn apart Haku sending him flying through the air down the bridge.

Itachi and Shikamaru walked over them , Naruto got over Ino and hugged her as he cried "I'm sorry Ino-chan , I loved you Ino-chan" said over and over , Itachi and Shika just stood there silent.

Then they froze as they heard "You love me Naru-chan?" said Ino , Naruto eyes widened and hugged her "Your alive , your alive " , Itachi and Shikamaru gasped an relief and smiled at the situation.

A voice spoke, "Well, isn't that sweet. I must thank Zabuza for weakening you guys up." They turned to see Gatou along with atleast fifty thugs.

Before Naruto or the others could do anything , an arrow landed in on Gatou killing him . Naruto looked behind him. Behind them all was Inari… and the rest of the villagers. Naruto smiled, "Inari!" Inari grinned, "A hero shows up at the last second right?"

Naruto grinned right back. The thugs were looking weary now, why not add to it? He formed twenty Kage Bunshin. Itachi stood up and did the same .Around forty clones formed around him. This was enough for the thugs, they jumped off the bridge to swim to safety or went back onto the boat that they came on.

Behind the group of ninja, the villagers of the Wave country cheered. Naruto grinned. They had gotten their courage back.

Ino approached Naruto and said "You said you love me Naru-chan" , then Naruto blushed and looked away "I don't know what your talking about Ino-chan you must be dreaming" , Ino raised an eyebrow when Itachi and Shikamaru chuckled.

* * *

The next few days were spent healing and getting ready to leave the country of the Wave. Ino went to ask Shikamaru what happened in the bridge , she was impressed 'when he told her that he used the Yondaime technique' , then she blushed and smiled when Shika told her that he went berserk when he though that she was dead , and told her that he loved her.

Tazuna spoke, "Thank you for your help , the bridge will be incredibly"

Itachi smiled and replied "I don't doubt it"

Inari was crying, "You'll come back to visit, right Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, "Course I will."

And they left

A villager spoke, "Tazuna, what will we call the bridge?" Tazuna snapped his fingers after a few moments of thought. Tazuna said, "I got a super idea! We'll call it, the Great Naruto Bridge"

The villagers started to cheer yelling the name of the bridge

* * *

Itachi team's heard that and Naruto smiled while saying "Sounds nice"

* * *

**Review , review , review**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

Haku was okay , sorry if you don't wanted him to die

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

After a few days Itachi's team came up to the gates of their village , previous sending that their were okay and coming back. They entered Konoha with greetings from the gatekeepers.

"Okay guys let's go report to the Hokage and then you will have 2 days for resting" said Itachi "and Naruto you owe me pocky" , our blond sighed . They walked a little bit a arrived at the office , they entered and saw the Sandaime looking at them.

"Hey old man thanks for the S-rank mission" said Naruto in a amused tone , the door suddenly close and turned their heads to see Mitoko and Tsunade smirking at them , now Naruto and even Itachi was scared.

"So S-rank mission was ?" said Tsunade in a sweet but dangerous voice , the Mitoko looked at Itachi "And you continued the mission because of the pocky" replied , the duo was trembling ."Before you kill them i will like to heard the report" asked the Sandaime.

Then Itachi stood in front and began to explain the tale , how they defeated the demon brothers, the encounter with Momochi and Aoi , Naruto explained his battle with Aoi and Itachi the ones with Zabuza.He explained also that Ino and Shika knew about the ninetails and they didn't mind.Then he proceed to tell the battle in the bridge , that Naruto wasn't there , Ino and Shika explained what they do againts the thugs and Haku.

Itachi finished the tale telling them that after he killed Zabuza , he saw Naruto mad using the fox power and killing the hunter nin with a Rasengan , then they name the bridge after him.

Sandaime , Tsunade and Mitoko were impressed and a bit worried , the slug sannin checked Ino and told her to rest.

"That's impressive , you earned some days resting , here's your pay for the upgrade mission" as he gave them the money. "Ah now i remember i brought back the sword" as he gave back the sword to Tsunade who smiled.

"So you learn new jutsus?" asked Mitoko , all nodded telling her what they learned then it was Naruto turn and said "i copied the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger Technique) , Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique) and the Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique) **and Itachi taught me the **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)" **finished the blond

"You taugh him the **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) **what were you thinking" scolded Tsunade and Mitoko , then Itachi replied "Oh look at time , i have to go and Naruto remember the pocky" as he puffed away. "Traitor" muttered Naruto.

Then the womans glared at Naruto who was sweating hard "Someone else you want to tell us?" then Naruto opened his mouth "Actually" but he quickly shocked his head. Tsunade grabbed him from the collar and glared at him "Tell me or i'll make you suffer" , Ino and Shikamaru were scared.

"I improved one technique" stuttered Naruto , now that got the adults attention , "Ah you can leave already Ino , Shikamaru" , "See you later Naru-chan" said Ino , he waved back and said goodbyes to them.

"Now tell us what technique was" asked Tsunade , then Naruto quickly answered "It was the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique)" , **Tsunade and Mitoko raised an eyebrow "the solid clones?" asked the Sandaime , Naruto nodded while being suspended in the air , Mitoko grabbed the Raijin and placed it on Naruto crotch , the woman smiled satisfied at Naruto horrified expresion "Now , now Naruto you can't lie to me , you know that already , i know you too well"

"Okay , okay let me go i tell" said Naruto in fear , they let him "Alright spill it Naruto" ordered Tsunade "I'll tell you if you promised not kill me" said Naruto , the adult eyes widened 'it can't that technique' , "If you don't tell us you will definitely die" threatened Mitoko.

"ItwastheRasengan" said Naruto quick , "Slowest this time Naruto" replied Tsunade , then Naruto sighed "**the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**" , now the three gasped , but the womans quickly glared at him making him cover himself "What improvement Naruto?" , now his attitude changed to the bragging mode "It's a more powerful Rasengan , it's 4 times bigger than a normal one , i called it "**Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere) , **he takes a lot of chakra but the damage that do takes the cake" , suddenly he was knocked down to the ground by a punch courtesy of Tsunade , then Mitoko and Tsunade began to shake him , scolding him to create such a powerfull technique .

"Naruto i forbid you to use that technique" said Tsunade "What you can't do that" , then Tsunade replied "That technique could kill anyone , probably me too".

"I will not use on friends of course , only for enemies when i'm danger" exclaimed our blond , after arguing a little , Naruto won but pissing of the two womans with the help of the Sandaime. Then Naruto left to buy pocky and go home to rest.

* * *

**Yamanaka shop**

Ino arrived at home , and their parents rushed to her "You okay Ino i heard you went againts ninjas" , "Tsunade-sama checked me and said that i have to rest" replied Ino. "So can you tell us what happened" asked her mother , Ino nodded and told them all , their were proud of her daughter but didn't know that Naruto was that strong , he even knew his father technique , and finally they told what Shikamaru told her when Naruto thought that she die.

"You know about the nine-tails?" asked his father she nodded , that's a total bullshit that the villagers hated Naruto for such a little thing even if it wasn't the fox fault" , now their parents raised an eyebrow at that "what do you mean it wasn't the Kyuuby fault?" , then Ino replied "you don't know?" they shocked their heads "Itachi-sensei told us that was Orochimaru fault , he killed his kits forcing him to attack Konoha" , now they were stunned. After a while his mother asked

"So Naruto told you that he loved you when he thought you were dead " teased his mother , Ino nodded "But he don't have the guts to accept it" their parents laughed "Perhaps we can blackmail him" as they continued to talk.

* * *

**Uchiha compound **

Naruto walked into his house , he saw Sasuke outside training "Hey Sasuke" said our blond "Hey Naruto i heard what happened , nuke-nins , your lucky" replied Sasuke, Naruto smirked "I copied from Zabuza the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger Technique) , Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique) and the Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique) , **i'll show you them later so you can copy if you want i'm going to sleep , i'm tired" finished the blond , Sasuke nodded as he began to train another time.

After 2 hours Naruto was sleeping in his room , Mitoko and Tsunade returned home , Sasuke left with his team . Mitoko and Tsunade checked our blond room and saw him sleeping , they smiled and left to the dinning room to eat something.

* * *

**Two days later**

Itachi's team returned doing mission but D-rank lames ones , after they finished the last one of the day , Naruto and Ino were walking throught the village , they went to eat to the Ichirakus and the after that the pair continued walking to get to another part of the village then they heard

"Put me down" someone yelled 'it's Konohamaru' though Naruto

"Please put him down" another voice said 'Sakura' though Naruto , Ino

The duo rushed to see what happened , when they arrive at scene , Naruto eyes widened "Hey Kankoru , Tema-chan , how have you been" yelled Naruto , Ino eye twitched when they she hear 'Tema-chan'

The sand nins looked at him , Kankoru dropped the kid when he saw Naruto then he snapped out of the shock "Hey Naruto we've been fine , long time no see" replied the sand boy , Naruto smiled "Indeed" then he was quickly wrapped in a hug by Temari "Naru-chan I missed you so much" said the Temari , he returned the hug "Me too Tema-chan".

Then the duo sensed the killer intent that was coming from behind then they heard "So this is that Temari you talked us about Naru-chan?" said Ino , making Temari glared to her , then she looked at Naruto "Naru-chan who is she?" asked then Naruto replied "She's Ino-chan my friend and teammate".

Then the two began to glare to each other releasing killer intent , enough to scare Naruto and Kankoru "I never saw Ino-chan this furious" said Naruto "Neither I do with Temari" replied Kankoru.

Suddenly Naruto looked to a tree "Hey Gaara why are you hiding come out already" yelled the blond. Then Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand next to him . "Hello Gaara , how's the seal?" asked the blond

"Hello you too Naruto , the seal is perfect as always" , they began to talk meanwhile Ino and Temari continued with the glaring contest.

"Not that I'm complaining for but why are you here" asked Naruto , then Temari smiled at him "Naru-chan , we're here for the Chunnin exams" Ino greeted her teeth . "Listen Naruto there's something that the Hokage must now" then he whispered into the ear the invasion between Suna and the Sound , Naruto eyes widened and nodded.

"We must tell them" said Naruto "Well let's go , Baki is aware of that?" asked our blond , Gaara nodded "He's waiting for us to go there" , "Good let's go" said Naruto then he remembered Ino "Ino-chan I need to speak to the Hokage , I will tell you later" , then she replied "Why can I come?" , Naruto sighed "I tell you later don't worry , it's important" , Ino pouted but nodded , and turned around to see Sakura stared at them.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

Naruto and the sand team was in front of the door , Naruto just pushed the door "Hey old man" , the sand nins froze then the blond noticed his sensei "Hey Itachi what are those ? for the chunnin exams?" asked then Itachi replied "How did you know?" Naruto smirked and said "I have my ways , anyways old man remember the people I met in Suna , they are here for the chunnin exams too" pointing at them , Sarutobi nodded to them .

"Ero-sennin is in the village?" asked Naruto , Sarutobi nodded "Can you bring him and Baa-chan here? It's important" the old man raised an eyebrown but complied sending an ANBU .

"Your still called them those names" asked Temari "Of course" replied Naruto

After 20 minutes the two Sannin arrived , there were surprised and bowed to the sand nins who greeted back.

"Alright Naruto what do you want" asked Sarutobi then Tsunade interrupted "You mean it was the stupid brat idea to call us here" , the Hokage nodded but Naruto growled "Hey don't call me that old hag" (bad idea) then Tsunade punched him sending him to the wall "How many times I told you to don't call that" . The room sweat dropped .

"Well Gaara you can tell them" said Naruto as he got up "Hokage-sama the sound and the sand are planning on invading Konoha at the middle of the 3rd stage of the chunnin exams" the adults eyes widened "Your serious?" asked Tsunade , Baki nodded , then the jounin continued , he explained the current situation of the sand "but you see after what you done for Gaara the Kazekage disagree with the idea , he left us a letter , it seems the sound leader killed him and his impersonating him"

There was a few silence in the room "You see we planed that when the invasion happens , before that we alert of the real truth to them and we turn against the sound nin"

"You know the identity of the sound leader?" asked the Hokage

Baki nodded "It was in the letter , its… Orochimaru" , then the sannins and Naruto said at the same time "What the bastard another time" , the sand nins nodded "Though Orochimaru isn't aware of that we know".

Sandaime though for a bit "Okay this what are we going to do , we will act like this not has happened and we inform the others when the 2nds exams finish , don't kill any leaf nin" the sands nin nodded "There's something else , it seems Orochimaru have a spy on Konoha but we don't know is it" Sandaime nodded okay "You can leave"

* * *

**2 days later chunnin exams**

This was it. It was time for the chuunin exams. Genin teams from all countries would be here competing for the title of chuunin.

Team 7 entered the venue and made their way up the steps to the third floor, each of them having set their own goals in the exam. A commotion on the second floor stopped them from reaching their destination.

"This exam is tough. You should back out now when you have the chance." Naruto was not having any of this.

Stop scaring the contenders and drop that horrible genjutsu. We're still in the second floor." Angered that their fun was over, the two chuunin disguised as genin removed said genjutsu on the sign. Team 8 continued on until they reached the real third floor. Their jounin instructor Itachi had been waiting here for her team to arrive and told them to be careful.

Team 8 just looked on at the amount of shinobi taking the exam. There were a lot of them, mostly from Konoha. All the other shinobi villages were represented as well. Before they could examine the competition even further, a loud voice which sounded like Kiba's was heard around the room, announcing the arrival of his team. Kiba then looked around and saw the rest of the rookie nine in the room as well.

"Looks like everyone's here." The rest of the rookie nine just gathered on one spot of the room, talking about recent events. Along the way, Naruto spotted Gaara and his team.

Naruto smiled at Temari who saw this and smiled back , Ino noticed and glared at Temari as she twisted Naruto ear , he yelled in pain "What did i do" , then she glared at Temari , Naruto just sighed.

"Would all of you just do everyone a favor and shut the hell up?" A silver haired ninja walked towards the group, clearly irritated by the group's discussions.

"And who would you be?" Kiba was the one to ask this question. He was already annoyed that this man interrupted their group talk.

"Yakushi Kabuto. All of you need to look around." When the rookie nine did so, they felt the killing intent coming from the other teams.

"What are you rookies doing here anyway? This exam isn't a field trip." Asked Kabuto , then Naruto noticed something strange about him , he smelled like snakes.

"Kabuto-san, you seem to know a lot about this exam. Is this your second time?"

"It's my seventh, actually. Being here for a long time has gathered me quite a lot of information to study." Kabuto then pulled out a deck of shinobi info cards. "These cards show a ninja's talents and missions. Why don't you try them out?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow , Sasuke decided to step up, wanting to know what to expect from the other contenders. "Do you have any information on Gaara of the sand and Uzumaki Naruto?"

"You know their names already? That makes it easier." Kabuto pulled out a card from the deck and pushed chakra into it. "Sabaku no Gaara, genin from the sand. Chakra levels are quite high for a genin. He has been on 20 D-rank missions, 8 C-rank missions, and a B-rank mission. Impressive, not many genins get assigned anything above C. Other things to know about him are that he has returned from every mission without a scratch." Taking another card and pushing chakra into it like before, he read the details on the other ninja in question

Using shunshin, he appeared next to Kabuto and took the shinobi info card away from his hands making gasp the Rookies and Kabuto , then he read the card and his eyes widened and looked at Kabuto

"You know to much Kabuto , no mere genin could have that information , plus your smell like snakes , you wouldn't hide something isn't that right Kabuto-san?" said Naruto burning the card with an small katon.

A tall grass ninja overheard the conversation and smirked ( YEAH I'M EVIL )

Kabuto was about to reply but a rough voice was heard by everyone in the room.

Ibiki and his entourage of chuunin explained the rules to the participating genin. When everything was crystal clear to the genin, Ibiki motioned them to enter the examination room. Seats were assigned at random for everyone. As soon as everyone was seated, the chuunin handed out the questionnaires and started the first exam.

Naruto saw Sasuke using his sharingan to copy and blinked 'oh shit we're supposed to cheat' he activate his sharingan a did the same , Hinata was using his Byakugan , after a while Ino used his mind jutsu to copy the answer from Sakura who just finished the exam. Gaara used his sand to copy.

"Number 20, you're out of here! 36 and 78, you're gone too." One of them was stupid enough to blatantly look at his seatmate's paper. One of Ibiki's chuunins didn't wait for him to cheat 4 more times. He was so obvious that there was no way he would avoid getting caught again anyway.

After 45 minutes had passed, Ibiki then announced to the room that it was time for the tenth and final question. Everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention.

"Alright, this is how the last question will go. Before I give you the questions, I will give you the chance to back out and leave right now." This confused the genin in the room. Temari decided to speak up.

"Why would we want to leave? This is our chance to become chuunin!" Ibiki just smirked and answered her question.

"Because if you decide to take this question and get it wrong, you will never become a chuunin. You will remain a genin for the rest of your shinobi career." Most of the genin just panicked at hearing this. Some were having doubts about their capabilities. A person just stood up and left, which forced the rest of his team to leave as well. A few seconds later, another team left, clearly not willing to risk it. Other teams were leaving by the minute.

Then Naruto slammed his hands on the desk and began to tell he I'm not giving up and Hokage speech that I'm not going to even write.

The rest of the genin regained their confidence after hearing that. Nobody was leaving the room after Naruto had spoke up. After 5 minutes had passed, Ibiki decided to end the test. '_Interesting brat_' though

Since nobody wants to leave, I'll give out the last question now. For the rest of you remaining… All of you pass the first exam." The remaining genin except for Naruto just looked at him in total disbelief. Before any of them could say anything, the window shattered and a woman wearing a trenchcoat appeared.

"I'm the proctor for the second exam. The name's Mitarashi Anko." She took a quick count of the remaining participants. "78… Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? You're getting soft."

"There are a lot of good ones this year." This made Anko smirk. She would have more fun with the next test.

"Don't worry; I'll cut them in half with the next exam." Most of the remaining genin just gulped. A lot of people were going to fail the next exam for sure.

* * *

As Ibiki grabbed the paper test , he noticed that there was a note on Naruto's paper 'Ibiki you have tell the Hokage , Yakushi Kabuto is probably an spy , he smell likes snakes and have cards that gives information from nins , he knows too much things about me , things that he didn't have to know' Ibiki smiled to himself and went to the Hokage.

* * *

**Review , Review , Review**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

Haku was okay , sorry if you don't wanted him to die

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Konoha**

**Forest of death**

* * *

Mitarashi anko stood in front of 78 genin and started to explain the 2nd exam " Alright you little shit's, it's time for the 2nd exam. We will give each team a scroll. There are two scrolls. The scroll of earth and the scroll of heaven. To pass this exam you must defeat another team and take there scroll. If you do not have one of each scroll you fail. Once you get both scrolls you have to get to the tower in the center of the forest of death. You have a time limit of five days. Alright guys this is a survival test. I expect that at least one of you will probably die. With that said come get your scrolls."

Out of the 78 Gennin participating in this exam only one wasn't freaking out. " Hay crazy lady you don't scare me. I kick ass in this exam." Our favorite blond screamed

" Oh really" Anko through a kunai witch flew by his head scratching his cheek. She then reappeared behind him and licked his cut " Umm"

Naruto just stood there enjoying the situation , Anko raised an eyebrow 'He likes what I'm doing interesting'.

Ino and Temari though were different 'Get the hell of my Naru-chan' as they glared at her

Then the grass nin with large tongue returned to kunai to Anko , she threatened him to don''t stuck behind there never,

Naruto raised an eyebrow 'What is doing Orochimaru here' (yes NARUTO IS COOL AND NOTICED THE FAKE)

"Alright , let's get this started" yelled Anko

* * *

**20 min later**

Team 7 had received the heaven scroll and just entered the forest of death . Their were jumping tree from tree .

"Alright I want you to listen me well , I don't told this to anyone , only the Hokage , the sannins and Itachi knows" said Naruto , they nodded "I want you to act like this conversation never happened" another nod.

"Okay…" said our blond as he explained the things regarding the invasion , the sand and Orochimaru involvement , they both jaws dropped about this "Don't tell anyone it's important" they both nodded

"Now the dangerous thing , remember Kabuto?" asked Naruto , they nodded "Well he's spy from Orochimaru , he smelled like snakes and knew something that nearly no one should know , you'll have to act like nothing happened" they nodded but Shikamaru interrupted "Naruto the guy with the big tongue , there was something weird about him" , Ino looked at Shika in surprise.

Naruto smirked "Smart as always , you see he's the same guy that used a disguise to do the Uchiha massacre" they both eyes widened "Yep , Orochimaru is here and I don't know what he wants , if he fight us , I want you two to keep distance from me , just try to support me if you saw it clear if not , don't interfere in the fight" , they argued a little but they understood

* * *

After 3 hours they stopped to rest , they began to talk about some strategies , then a suddenly a powerful blast of wind send them flying in different directions.

Shikamaru and Ino stopped in a clearing "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" yelled Ino , then Shikamaru saw a huge snake coming to them , he grabbed Ino a jumped to dodge the blow.

Ino gasped at the snake , "Ino we have to defeat the snake , I think Naruto is with Orochimaru" , now Ino got scared 'Hold on Naru-chan' though the blonde.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto got up to just dodge a kunai that was throw towards him , then he looked around and saw the grass nin looked him with an smirk.

"Hello" said the man , then Naruto acted like he was surprise "Orochimaru what are you doing here? Don't tell me they took the sannin title from you and got demoted to Genin"

Then Orochimaru vanished and appeared in front of him "Watch you mouth brat" as he kicked him in the ribs , but Naruto puffed in a smoke '**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique)**' then he turned around when he heard "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**" as small fireballs rushing towards him , he dodge them rather easily , Naruto jumped from the tree and looked at him.

Naruto suddenly activate his fully matured sharingan that make Orochimaru smile 'fully matured like I wanted' thought (OMG THAT SOUNDED EMO). Then Naruto made a cross seal and yelled "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique) **and then clones appeared rushing to Orochimaru .

While the snake sannin was having trouble with the clones because of the sharingan the real Naruto behind them , make hand seals and said while slamming his hands on the ground "**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Doppelganger Technique)**"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ino and Shikamaru**

The two were dodging the snake blows and rushes , they tried to hit the snake but without making damage , kunais and shuriken were ineffective too , then Shikamaru looked at Ino "Ino I have a plan" as he began to tell.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Orochimaru had killed all the clones except one , he went to deliver went he fell that someone grabbed his legs , he looked down to see two arms made of wood grabbing him then he heard "A hug" the clone jumped on his arms , and smirked while "**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**" , ' shit ' though the sannin , then there was a huge explosion .

Naruto waste no time and make hand seals while saying "**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**" as a fire dragon sprout from his mouth to hit where Orochimaru was , he continued to make hand seals "**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" this time , then the fire dragon crashed along with the blows of wind making a more bigger explosion of fire.

* * *

**With Ino and Shika**

They keep dodging the snake according to the plan , they jumped together and Shika said "Now Ino" then the two began to make hand seals and said "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" from Ino and "**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**" from Shika , then the fireball and the air bullet combined in a more powerfull fireball that hit the snake in the head , when the fire and smoke disappeared , the snake laid dead on the floor.

"We did it" exclaimed Ino then they saw explosions "Ino let's go there it's probably Naruto" replied Shikamaru , as they rushed there.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood there watching as the smoke vanished then he saw the real Orochimaru burned , bruised and bloodied looking at him pissed .

Ino and Shikamaru just arrived and saw the state that Naruto and Orochimaru was an jaws dropped.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the forest of death**

Anko relaxed with a sigh as she took another bite of the stick of dango. For some reason, the taste of her favorite food had increased by twenty percent during the exams. While normally she would've wondered what could account for this, but she determined it had to do with the thoughts of all the Genin probably engaging each other in mortal combat.

She took the final bite of dango, and tossed the empty stick into a nearby tree. Said tree, was now decorated by what must've been almost thirty or forty sticks. All of them were arranged into the Konoha leaf symbol. She took the final sip of her bean soup, and tossed the cup into a nearby trash can, and hopped to her feet.

"Guess I'll head for the tower… The actually talented squads ought to be able to clear the test in under a day's time." she said to herself.

No sooner had those words left her mouth, did a cloud of smoke appear behind her. The woman turned around to see a Chuunin with glasses and a hitai-ate tied on top of his head like a bandana. He looked worried about something, causing the woman to sigh in disgust.

"What's with the look?" Anko asked.

"Terrible news, Anko!" the Chuunin replied.

"Already? What the hell could the problem be this soon?"

"We've found dead bodies! Three of them!"

"Dead bodies?"

"Yes! Please, it's easier to show! Come quickly!"

Anko followed the Chuunin as he requested. He ended up leading her to a small graveyard located in the outer parts of Konoha. Two other Chuunin were already there, examining the dead bodies that the one with glasses informed Anko about.

"Here they are…" the Chuunin told her. Anko walked over for a closer look. "We went through some of their personal belongings, were able to determine that they were from Kusagakure, here to take part in the Chuunin Exams. The weird thing about them though, was that their faces were gone, almost as if they had been melted off. The skin is smooth, like they never even had them to begin with."

Anko's eyes widened as the words of the Chuunin came together in her mind.

"_You… What the hell are you doing here?"_ she thought. Her head jerked back and looked at the Chuunin. "Quick, show me the pictures from their I.D. cards!" The Chuunin produced them at once and handed them to Anko. She gasped in horror as she saw them. "SHIT!"

"What is it?!" the Chuunin asked in confusion.

"Just go get Hokage-sama. Tell him about what you found, and that he sends two ANBU into the Forest of Death!" Anko ordered. "I'm going ahead to catch the imposters!"

The Chuunin nodded and left Anko to do as told. Said woman jumped the fence into the forest, and began jumping from tree to tree. Her heart was racing in fear, anticipation, and anger.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Your good Naruto-kun , it seems I choose well" said Orochimaru then he make a hand seal and said "**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)**" that froze Naruto making incapable to move then sannin smirked as he rushed to him.

Kyuuby was watching the battle and suddenly make pumped demon chakra to Naruto body.

Naruto sensed that and thank him the Kyuuby , then when Orochimaru was about to reach him , he quickly made a **Rasengan **with his hand 'the brat knows **Rasengan**?' but it was too late , the sannin watched as Naruto slammed the **Rasengan** on his stomach making him flying far away , but he was a sannin none less , Orochimaru extended his arm and said "**Seneitajashu (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand)" **as snakes appeared rushing to Naruto , our blond was exhausted , the snakes bitted him and slammed him to a tree.

"You did well Naruto-kun but the entertainment ends here" said Orochimaru , then his neck enlarged and his face rushed towards him . Naruto saw this and made hand seals slammed and bitted by the snakes and said "**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release - Dragon Fire Technique)**" then a spread of fire rushed from his mouth to the snakes towards the Orochimaru .

Orochimaru head arrived at Naruto a bitted him on the neck , Naruto screamed in pain but the fire arrived at Orochimaru arm burning it , Orochimaru face contracted on pain and retracted his neck .

Naruto fall on his knees grabbing his neck and screaming in pain , there was a cursed seal of heaven like the ones that he gave to Sasuke on his neck , Ino and Shikamaru rushed to him .

"You bastard what did you do to him" yelled Ino "Oh I just gave him a cursed seal , he could live or die , he will be in a lot of pains for a while" replied Orochimaru , then he bring out a earth scroll and throw it to them "That's a gift for wounded me" , then he disappeared .

"Ino , Shikamaru , I'm losing conscious , you must grab me and we should hide for a while" then he fell knocked down on Ino arms , she hugged him , placed on his back , and left.

* * *

**Hours later**

Mitarashi Anko cursed under breath as she leapt through the forest. It was already dusk, and there had still been no sign of her target.

"I have to find that teme and soon!" Anko said aloud as she traveled. "The darker it gets, the worse this whole mess will get. But why did you choose to show up now? What are you after?!"

She chuckled and shook her head as she leapt tree to tree. The only sound she made with each leap being her own breath.

"It doesn't really matter…" she went on. "If it really is you, then we'll end this here and now. This has been coming for sometime now… Years even… And I will be the one to kill you, even if it kills me."

She jumped to another branch, stopping to catch her breath. Anko rested a palm against the bark of the tree, and began to look around, slowly closing her eyes.

"After all, it's my duty… My life's mission! It's what I learned from my greatest sensei ever… What I learned from you…" Anko finished. A smile graced her lips as she looked back at a face appearing in the tree. "Isn't it, Orochimaru?"

"Anko-chan" said Orochimaru , as he grabbed his burned arm

Anko raised an eyebrow , he saw the state of Orochimaru , bruises , blood and burns over all the body , his arm was burned up and he have a circular bloody wound on his stomach

"You look like shit , I must congratulate the one who did" snorted Anko "Naruto-kun strong I hope he survives" , 'The kyuuby kid did this , holy shit' though Anko.

"What have you done to him" yelled Anko , "Oh I gave him a gift like you" replied the sannin making Anko eyes widened "Yep I gave him the cursed seal" said Orochimaru "You bastard" yelled the woman.

"Sorry Anko-chan as you see he did a good number on me , until we meet again , as he disappeared "SHIT" yelled as she rushed to the tower.

* * *

**Later**

Team 7 with Ino carrying Naruto hide themselves in a cave , they laid Naruto on the floor . Ino put a wed towel in Naruto forehead , she saw that he was in pain then he noticed red chakra around the seal on his neck.

"Shikamaru is that?" asked Ino , Shikamaru nodded "That's the Kyuuby chakra perhaps he's helping him , let's wait to see that happens".

* * *

**Inside Naruto mind**

Naruto was in front of the cage were Kyuuby was .

"Sorry Kyuuby I couldn't kill him" said Naruto

"**Hey kit , he's a sannin , if he got serious you would have died probably but you wound him pretty badly**"

"What about the seal he put me on the neck?" asked Naruto

"**That's a cursed seal , he would mess with chakra , and trouble your judgements but don't worry I'm getting rid of it , I will take time but it will vanish**" replied the fox

"Thank you Kyuuby" said Naruto then the fox replied "**Now get rest and sleep**"

* * *

**Later**

Anko arrived at the tower , he went to the room where the jounins where , inside there was some two chunnins , the two sannins , the Hokage , and the jounins Itachi , Kakashi and Kurenai , Mitoko was there as well , she wanted to see the fights there were discussing that some teams arrived already like the ones from the sand.

Then they saw Anko painting "Anko who was the intruder" asked the Hokage . "I was Orochimaru Hokage-sama" they all gasped "You saw him"asked the old man.

Anko nodded "It seems he fought Naruto" , now nearly all panicked "he have burns and bruises over all his body , his left arm was all burned and he have a bloody circular wound on his stomach" finished the woman

"That's a rasengan wound" said Tsunade , then Kakashi and Anko said "He knows Rasengan?" she nodded making them stare in awe

"Did he told you anything?" asked Jiraiya , Anko nodded "He said he gave Naruto a cursed seal" , then Tsunade punched a wall making it disappeared , Mitoko as well as Itachi were pissed.

Quote : they all know already about Kabuto

* * *

**Later at the cave**

Ino and Shikamaru were taking care of Naruto , then they saw the red chakra fade , they look over the neck and the cursed seal was no where

Then Ino smiled "It seems Kyuuby get rid of the seal" , Shikamaru smiled and nodded , then Naruto groaned and opened his eyes "Woah what a ride" said , then Ino hugged him hard "I was so worried Naru-chan , I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner , we have to fight a huge snake" .

"Kyuuby got rid of the seal isn't" asked Shikamaru , Naruto nodded , "do you have any bandages?" asked the blond then Ino pulled some "You have no wounds why do you need it?" asked the woman.

"I want you to put them over the cursed seal was , Orochimaru doesn't know that I can get rid of the seal" explained Naruto "Troublesome but clever" replied Shikamaru with an smirk.

"He gave us the scroll isn't?" asked Naruto , they nodded "Let's go to the tower then"

* * *

**Review , Review , Review**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

Fucking Sasuke I hope he dies ( fic mother loves )

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Konoha**

**Tower**

* * *

Naruto , Ino and Shikamaru , our blond have a bandage around his neck and was grabbing where the cursed seal with his hand . They opened one of the doors to find an empty room , there was a board on the wall.

Ino read aloud a balanced person needs both heaven and earth. If you have heaven, but not earth, run in the fields and gain strength. If you have earth, but not heaven, go to a wise man and seek help. When you have gained them both, use them well."

"What the fuck does it mean" asked Naruto then Shikamaru replied "Perhaps we should open the scrolls"

Ino and Shikamaru opened the scrolls simultaneously then Naruto yelled "Throw them fast" , then there was a puff smoke that when it disappear revealed Itachi.

"You're the last ones" said Itachi , then Naruto replied "we run into a little trouble" , "We know" Itachi answered "You okay?" asked the sensei , our blond just nodded his head.

Then Ino interrupted , "what are you doing here Itachi-sensei?"

To welcome you, and explain that," Itachi said and pointed at the board, "It's a poem that we use to explain, very simply, how you should train. The heaven it refers to is skill and experience. The earth is strength, speed and stamina. If you have skill, then train your body. If you have strength, then seek help to train your skills."

The team nodded "Alright go the arena" and left

* * *

The Genins who had managed to get both scrolls and made it to the tower stood in front of the two Hokages, the examiners and their Jounin senseis. Jiraiya, Shizune also stood with Tsunade and Sarutobi as well as Motoko. Behind the higher ninjas stood a statue of two arms holding the ram seal. The Genins stood in an arena and along the walls there was a heightened floor for spectators.

The adults were extremely worried about Naruto. Sasuke and Temari as well

Then Itachi appeared where the jounins were and nodded to them , Naruto , Ino and Shikamaru walked in , all they saw Naruto bandage around his neck and that was holding with one hand.

Kabuto and the sound sensei smirked at that ( WHO COULD BE ? MUAHHA ) , the adults looked at Naruto worried. Sasuke opened his mouth "Your late" then Naruto smirked ran "We ran into a little snake" , Sasuke eyes widened and the adults could hear that .

After a while Anko decide to speak ""Welcome and congratulations on passing the second exam," Anko said, and stepped back as Sandaime prepared to speak. All of the Genins turned to face the aged Hokage.

"Let me explain to you the true purpose of this test," Sandaime said.

"True purpose," Kiba asked. Sandaime nodded and continued, "This exam, the Chuunin exam, is to show of a village's power to potential customers. If a village shows it has lots of talented and strong ninjas, then missions will increase for that village. Also, instead of killing each other, the ninja villages compete under these exams, keeping relations and allies, as well as showing off their power to enemies, keeping them from attacking. Likewise if a village's representatives, the Genins in this exam, show that it is weaker, missions will decrease and the threat of invasion is greater. Therefore it is very important that you take these exams very seriously.

"The next stage will be one on one fighting where daimyos and other important people will come to see you fight. The selection on who becomes Chuunin is made by several judges among those important people."

A Special Jounin then jumped in front of Sandaime, kneeling in front of him.

"Sandaime-sama, allow me to explain," the Special Jounin named Gekko Hayate requested before Sarutobi nodded to him.

"As Sandaime-sama said, for the third exam (cough) there will be a lot of important people watching and the invitations are to be sent out. (cough) But since these important guests have limited time, we can't simply have many matches. (Cough) That is why we must have a preliminary now. But before we begin, can those that don't feel well and want to give up, raise their hands. As it is individual (cough) fighting from now on, your decision won't affect your team. (Cough) So, anyone wish to retire from the exam? We will begin fighting immediately, so you won't have time to rest. (Cough)," Hayate said and a murmur arose from the Genins.

The sannins , the Hokage and Naruto looked at Kabuto . But he didn't noticed then he raised his hand with an smile on his face "Yes I'm afraid I will have to give up. I just don't feel up to the task of a one on one fight."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and addressed him. "Is that so Kabuto? That's odd you don't appear to have any injuries. And not only that you also aren't breathing hard meaning your not as tired as you say you are."

Sarutobi was listening intently for anything he could use against him. Kabuto narrowed his eyes a little but one couldn't tell behind his glasses. He cast a quick glance toward the sound jounin. He nodded discretely.

The old man , the sannins and Naruto noticed that but did nothing , they decide to wait . Kabuto gave an exasperated sigh. "Very well Naruto you've convinced me. I'll fight." then he continued "Perhaps you should give up Naruto , you don't seem to well" , "Oh don't worry about I'm always full of surprises" said with an smirk.

"What should we do about the Naruto," Anko asked. Sarutobi said nothing

"Hokage-sama," Anko started, "I can practically taste Orochimaru's cursed seal on Sasuke and he did survive the ordeal of the curse seal. We have to stop that Genin from competing.

Tsunade and Mitoko were about to said something but there were cut by Itachi "He isn't the type to just give up and listen to you. He's here to test his strength"

"But…," Anko began

"Didn't Naruto said that he was full or surprises? Anyways me or Kakashi can place the containment seal on him . Don't worry" Jiraiya replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile Kabuto and Orochimaru were having their own conversation.**

"Orochimaru-sama please forgive me for my ineptitude."

"Kabuto if you fight Naruto in the preliminaries…" After a few moments of silence Kabuto looked back to Orochimaru. "Test him…I don't care what it takes. You can use my techniques there's something odd about him."

Kabuto bowed his head slightly. "As you wish Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Well, if there is no one else (cough) giving up, then let's start the first match," Hayate said and a part of the wall behind the statue slid down, revealing a screen. There, names began to flash before two stopped.

_I'm going to skip the stupid battles until the ones with Naruto_

Sasuke vs Yoroi winner Sasuke (with Shishi Rendan because of the previous battle with Lee)

Kankoru vs Kabuto other team mate Kankoru

Sakura vs Ino Ino (hug with Naruto pissing off Temari)

Temari vs Tenten Temari (hug with Naruto pissing of Ino)

Neji vs Kiba Neji

Hinata vs Chouji double knock out

Gaara vs Lee Gaara ( same battle in the anime but without creepling him )

Shikamaru vs Shino Shikamaru

Itachi and Kakashi were talking Naruto "You can't use jutsus or the sharingan in the fight , the cursed seal could spread" then Naruto replied "As I said I'm always full of surprises" , Kakashi raised an eyebrow but Itachi somewhat understood what he mean.

"If the cursed seal spread we would have to stop the fight" said Kakashi

* * *

Then Hayate yelled "Last battle of the preliminaries "Yakusho Kabuto vs Uchiha Naruto" both walked in the battle area , the adults looked worried.

Naruto and Kabuto entered the Arena and took their positions. Hayate saw they were ready and raised his hand. "Yakusho Kabuto of the leaf vs. Uchiha Naruto of the leaf……BEGIN!"

The both rushed and began the contest in a taijutsu battle , punch , dodge , like that , of course the two of them were holding back , after a while Naruto kicked Kabuto in the chest making him jump back.

Both were looking at each other then Naruto smirked and said "So how's life been being Orochimaru boy toy" Kabuto flinched at that .

The room gasped , some adults chuckled and Orochimaru though 'the bastard and his smart mouth'

"I don't know what are you talking about Naruto" replied Kabuto as he began to fight another time then Naruto raised an eyebrow "A I see now he banged you enough times that make loose your brain" , now people laughed , Kabuto glared.

"What is he thinking?" said a worried Tsunade and Mitoko , Sarutobi and Jiraiya but chuckle as they glanced to the sound jounin who looked pissed.

"I expected much more from the boy toy , perhaps we you should stop holding back" explained Naruto , Kabuto smirked and jumed back "Look who's talking why don't you use the sharingan of yours , if you can of course" replied making people looked at them suspiciously.

Then Naruto smirked "You know a lot of things but as I said" activating his sharingan making the whole room gasped while doing hand seals "I'M FULL OF SURPRISES **Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)**" sending a dragon made of fire to Kabuto , this one snapped out of the shock and dodge but it was too late , the dragon hit his arms burning him.

All the people looked at them in shock , Orochimaru as well , they stared at the Sharingan , Kabuto couldn't understand what happened "You seem surprise , let me explain you something" then he got rid of the bandages "You see pointing at the neck , there's no love bit , the furball got rid of it"

People jaw's dropped , Orochimaru glared in anger.

"Full of surprises" replied Sarutobi , the adults smiled

"Very well Naruto" said Kabuto as he created a chakra scalpel in his hand

The adults saw the technique and gasped 'That technique in not for a gennin skill' , Tsunade got worried , Naruto made a cross seal while saying "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique)**" then 10 clones appeared all with the Sharingan glancing , they rushed to Kabuto , and they began to fight with him.

The real Naruto was watching the fight , there was a clone next to him , he waited until Naruto was distracted 'NOW' though , he made two hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground and said "**Mokuton: Shika Koru Bunshin (Wood Release: Wood Trapping Clone)**" the adults raised an eyebrow , 'what that technique?' they though.

A huge three sprouted from the ground where Kabuto was crashing with him , and sending him flying up , people gasped at that , Kabuto fall into the ground and got up cleaning some blood from his mouth , he let his back fall on the tree and said "That's an interesting technique Naruto but you failed to notice that now I can cover my back"

Naruto smirked , the others raised an eyebrow but suddenly Kabuto was grabbed by 3 pairs of wood arms that come inside the tree, people eyes widened at that .

"You can't move" teased Naruto and the clone , then they made hand seals and yelled "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) and **Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**" the two attack combine in a huge fireball towards Kabuto , this one smirked , before getting hit , there was a big explosion of fire that event destroyed the tree.

People were looking the suddenly they watched a purpled aura in that zone , when the smoke disappeared the whole room gasped , Kabuto body was covered by the cursed seal marks.

The others in the croud all looked like they were going to be pissed while the jounin's in the group's were ready to jump in to stop the fight. Hayate was about to step in but he toped as the Hokage's voice rose over the crowd. "No one is to interfere in this fight!" All the jounin's except Kakashi went wide eyed at the declaration.

Anko decided to voice her opinion. "Hokage-sama that boy has a curse seal from Orochimaru that other student is going to get killed" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a smoke of his pipe. "I don't know why that boy has a curse seal but I have faith in Naruto do not worry."

"What are you think old fool" said Tsunade and Mitoko "Just wait" replied the old man , Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get serious Naruto" said Kabuto , then Naruto smiled and made a one hand seal "**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)" **the whole area was covered in mist , some people looked stunned at that technique.

Naruto clone went underground then Kabuto said "Your not the only one knows Futon Naruto , … **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" and the mist vanished thanks to the blows of wind , Naruto and Kabuto looked at each other then out blond pointed on Kabuto legs , and looked at him , there was a Naruto smiling at him "Yo" said .

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)**though the people

Then Naruto smile turned into a smirk and glowed while saying "**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**" , Kabuto was send damaged flying to the roof due the explosion , the real Naruto used "**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)" **and appeared in top of Kabuto in the air .

Naruto made a cross seal saying "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique)**" and four clones appeared , each one grabbing Kabuto each pair of his arm and legs , then they throw Kabuto to the floor at full force , people gasped at that .

Kabuto crashed in the ground still stunned , then a clone grabbed two clones and throw them full speed to Kabuto then he dispelled , those clones gave to Kabuto a knee blow on his stomach making him cough blood.

Then people eyes widened when they saw the real Naruto and clone still in the air gathering chakra on his arms 'That technique' though worried. With their hands connected Naruto and clone making a **Rasengan **, but the funny thing is that while their were going to Kabuto , the blue sphere grew bigger , at least 4 times. Orochimaru looked stunned , Kabuto couldn't move due the damage that his body had received.

"Well Orochimaru say goodbye to your boy toy** Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)**"

When the he hit Kabuto Naruto quickly used the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **to get away , there was a huge explosion , enough to make a 10 feet crater on the ground , the shockwave was enough big that the ones in the stands were blown backwards to the wall .

After all calmed down , they all looked at the lifeless dead body of Kabuto , then they turned to Naruto who was sweating and breathing hard .

"I didn't know he improved the Rasengan" said Jiraiya then the Tsunade and Mitoko glared at him "It's your fault , I forbid him to use that technique I'm going to kill you both" said Tsunade.

Even the jounins were stunned by that technique then Kakashi turned to Itachi "Did you knew about this?" , he shocked his head .

The Hokage glanced to Orochimaru who already leaved and gasped in relief as well as the sannins .

"Sousha Uchiha Naruto" said Hayate then Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion , people rushed towards him to check him.

* * *

**Super combo **

**Review , review , review**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own Narutoverse (anime/manga) or the characters. I am not making any money writing fan fiction.

Warnings: There is no yaoi/slash in this fic but the pairing is naruto/harem . Want to know how? Read and find out.

Fucking Sasuke I hope he dies ( fic mother loves )

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Konoha**

**Hospital**

* * *

_One day later_

Naruto blearily opened his eyes and groaned as the white ceilings seemed to magnify the light that came in through the windows. He groaned and looked around to see Mitoko , Tsunade , Jiraiya . The two women were glaring at him . Naruto quickly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jiraiya laughed while Mitoko grabbed Naruto ear and twisted it making him scream "Alright , alright I'm awake" yelled

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING IN THE FIGHT" yelled the duo , then Naruto replied "Is that trick question?" making Tsunade smack him in the head "What your mouth brat" .

"I'm injured , restrain yourself old hag" said , he got smacked again "Your perfectly fine , you were 1 day in the hospital and if you call me that another time I'll send you in a world of pain" , Naruto shut up instantly.

"So what happened when I blacked out?" asked Naruto then Jiraiya explained that they know already about they told the ninjas about the invasion and the fights.

"Itachi went to train your two team mates and your fighting against Neji in the first round

By now all the people and the clan heads knew what Naruto was capable for

"What I'm going to do?" asked Naruto "Train?" , then our blond looked at Tsunade "You could let me learn the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**" then she and Mitoko glared at him "After the show in the fight , I think not , your not ready , I'll reconsider if you become chunnin" said Tsunade , Naruto growled.

Then he looked at Jiraiya "You could let me sign the summoning contract" , Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "I don't know if your ready for it , perhaps slugs fit better for you" snorted the pervert.

Naruto just laughed "Slugs?" they all looked at him "What kind of retard would like to summon a slug" finished , Mitoko and Jiraiya looked in horror at Tsunade face .

Tsunade tapped Naruto shoulder and said in a sweat tone "Naruto?" asked the woman "Yes Baa-chan?" , then she replied "Do you remember what sannin am i?" , Naruto though for a moment and said "Ah I remember now , the slug sannin..oh shit" , Tsunade punched him in the face sending him crash to the wall.

"STUPID BRAT" yelled Tsunade while being holded by Mitoko , after a few minutes of glares and curses .

"I was going to give you the contract but after what you said I think no" said Tsunade , then our blond looked at Jiraiya then the pervert said "If you bring me a hot chick I'll let you sign the contract" that remark cost him being pummelled by two angry females.

Naruto sighed , but suddenly got an idea , he went activate the sharingan and went into a meditative pose closing his eyes , then the adults looked at him "What are you doing Naruto" asked Tsunade , "I'm going to ask the furball if he have a fox contract" as he dropped into unconscious "Wait" he heard from Tsunade and Mitoko.

They began to shake him but no reaction "Damn brat we're going to kill him" though the two woman.

* * *

**Naruto mind**

Naruto stood in front of the cage "Hey Kyuuby you there"

Two pair of red eyes opened to see our blond "**Kit what do you want , by the way I watched the fight with Kabuto , good match**"

"Thanks , I wanted to ask if the summoning contract of foxes exist and if could sign it" said Naruto as he explained what happened later.

The Kyuby roared in laugher "**Okay brat I can give you the summoning contract but one condition , you have to change the interior of the cage**"

"How I am going to do that?" asked Naruto then Kyuuby replied "**Just close your eyes and think about a place**" then the four walls changed into a forest "**Much better**" .

"If you asked I could have done this before" replied Naruto then Kyuuby smirked "**Now wake up a fox with the summoning scroll will appear**" Naruto thanked the Kyuuby and left.

* * *

**Outside Naruto mind**

The first thing he saw where the three adults looked at him , the two womans angry "So.." started Mitoko but interrupted by a puff of smoke appeared in the bed were Naruto was , when the smoke cleared a little white fox with an scroll on his mouth was seeing.

He dropped the scroll "Your Naruto , Kyuby spoke highly of you , it will be honor to let you sign the contract" , the adults jaw dropped.

"Thank you , what am supposed to do?" asked our blond , then the fox replied "Bit you finger and sign the scroll with your name with the blood" then Tsunade interrupted "Wait I don't think it will be a good idea"

But the fox and Naruto ignored her pissing her off , Naruto did as the fox said

"So what can I summon ?" asked Naruto then the fox explained "You can summon from the one tail fox to the eight tailed fox , everyone have different types of abilities for example the eight tailed is the bigger one , nearly as big as the Kyuuby , or the 3 tails big as twice a big dog , he's the fastest of all ( as big as Akamaru dog in shippuden ) , for summoning us just use a certain quantity of chakra and think about the number tails , it was a pleasure to meet you" finished as he puffed away with the scroll.

Few silent in the room

Naruto pulled his clothes and exclaimed happily "I'M GOING TO SUMMON THE BIG ONE" as he ran from the room , but Mitoko and Tsunade grabbing him for each ear "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING , THE VILLAGE WILL PANICK" scolded him then Jiraiya "And you don't know the seals for summoning".

"Well let's go somewhere out of the village" said Naruto to Jiraiya while rubbing his damaged ears.

"Okay let's go I want to see that summoning" replied Jiraiya , then Tsunade "I coming too , your two are too stupid to leave you alone" , they both sighed . Mitoko just went home.

* * *

Tsunade , Jiraiya and Naruto went outside of the village into a clearing , Jiraiya show Naruto the signs for summoning . Then Tsunade spoke "I don't think this a good idea , I think its toads or slugs will a better option" , Naruto snorted , "I don't know how an useless slugs or toads can be better than foxes" .

Now the sannins got pissed "Let's see if you have the guts to tell them what you had told now in front of them" , they make hand seals and yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**" and there was a large puff of smoke , when it disappear Tsunade and Jiraiya were stand in top of Katsuyu and Gamabunta.

"**Tsunade-sama long no time no see**" said Katsuyu "**Jiraiya what did you summoned me , wait Katsuyu , Tsunade what are you doing here**" said Gamabunta.

"Well , see the little brat?" asked Tsunade , the boss summons just looked at him , Naruto was sweating hard "It's our grandson , and Minato's son" replied Jiraiya

The toad and the slug look at him then Gamabunta spoke "**So this is the child of the sealing**" , Jiraiya nodded.

"**So what did do you want**" asked the toad , then Tsunade replied "Well the cocky brat thinks that toads and slugs are useless"

Both summons glared at him , "**Is that true?**" asked Gamabunta , then Naruto stuttered "I mean no disrespect Gamambunta , Katsuyu it's just merely my opinion.

Then Katsuyu interrupted "**I don't think we are weak but it's better to have a summoning than none**" explained.

"Ah I already have a summoning , I just signed the contract a hours ago " replied our blonde the Gamabunta asked "**Really what contract ?**"

Naruto began to make hand seals and yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**" , the size of the smoke was twice big than the another one from before , when the he disappeared both summons and sannin palled .

A black fox with golden eyes twice or perhaps three times big as Gamabunta with eight tails and with Naruto in top of his head.

* * *

**At the Hokage tower**

Sarutobi was doing paper work in top of the tower went he just turned his head to see the three summonings , he palled "WHAT ARE THOSE FOOLS DOING" yelled as he rushed to them.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"WOAH THIS IS SO MUCH COOLER THAN THE TOAD AND THE SLUG" yelled an excited Naruto then the fox smiled "**Oh thank you , you must be Naruto , I will be an honor to work with you**" , then Naruto replied "Glad , let's be friend , what's you name" , the fox smirked and said "**Yori**" , "That's a nice name" finished Naruto.

"**Yori**" stuttered Gamabunta and Katsuyu , even Tsunade and Jiraiya looked shocked when they saw both summons stuttering.

"**Oh Gamabunta , Katsuyu , what are you doing here**" asked the Yori then Naruto explained the whole thing making the fox chuckle. After a while the summons went back to their world.

Then Sarutobi appeared , the three looked at him "Hey old man what are you doing here" asked Naruto , then Sarutobi glared at his students who palled "What happened? I saw a giant black fox with eight tails" then Naruto exclaimed "Oh Kyuuby gave me the contract" as he explained all.

Sarutobi just sighed and returned.

* * *

Kakashi took Sasuke and trained him during the month , the suna nins already know the real truth and go with the plan so there's no need to Naruto and Gaara to fake the escape.

* * *

**Review , Review , Review**


End file.
